Je serai toujours là pour toi
by Hyoga dC
Summary: Parallèle à 'Vengeance'. Ikki et Hyoga ne vont pas bien mais ils ne sont pas les seuls. Le rating parle de lui-même.
1. Chapter 1

_Petit résumé : _

_  
Shun est un jeune homme extraverti depuis la fin des guerres et surtout depuis qu'il a demandé à Aphrodite de lui faire son éducation sexuelle..._

_Il change de partenaires comme de chemises, au grand détriment de Shiryu qui, secrètement amoureux de lui, n'en montre rien._

_  
A la suite de la fuite de Hyoga et surtout du désespoir de son frère qui est allé s'isoler sur Death Queen Island, Shun devient subitement studieux, s'enfermant dans ses livres de cours et ignorant ses amants._

_  
Shiryu se fait beaucoup de soucis par rapport au brusque changement de comportement du jeune japonais mais ne pose pas de questions, le laissant venir à lui s'il en ressent le besoin._

_  
Le but est donc de raconter ce qu'il se passe pendant la crise Hyoga/Ikki et de raconter la relation Shun/Shiryu._

_Le tout a été fait à l'origine sous forme de rp avec l'inestimable participation de, __**Pau**__, que je tiens à remercier pour son aide et son enthousiasme. Je l'ai ensuite remanié pour en faire une fic parallèle à __**Vengeance.**_

_  
Cette fic est dédiée à Frasyl. Merci à toi pour ton soutien et ta fidélité._

_Comme d'habitude, les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada. Attention Lemon à la fin._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shun soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, refermant un énorme bouquin pour marquer sur une feuille quelques mots. Cela faisait des heures qu'il révisait, des heures passées le nez dans ses livres à apprendre, retenir, noter, s'exercer… Mais depuis quelque temps, c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de se changer les idées, de penser à autre chose qu'à son frère et Hyoga… Il avait été tellement atteint par leur fuite à tous les deux, par l'attitude de son aîné envers lui et envers tout le monde. Il en avait presque constamment mal au cœur, il n'avait plus vraiment le goût à grand-chose et même ses amants ne l'intéressaient plus… Shun les avait d'ailleurs laissé tomber un par un, laissant le plus souvent son portable éteint, ne sortant plus le soir… Andromède, le jeune chevalier extraverti était devenu un véritable rat de bibliothèque, passant plus de temps dans ses livres et dans sa chambre qu'au dehors ou en société et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard, alors que le soleil se couchait que Shun referma tous ses bouquins. Il posa son crayon et s'étira les bras avant de ranger ses affaires dans un silence de mort. Même parler ne lui plaisait plus, lui qui était réputé comme étant une vraie pipelette, c'était à peine s'il adressait deux mots à Shiryu qui était pourtant la seule personne à rester avec lui !

Shun passa devant la fenêtre et s'y arrêta un moment, regardant l'agitation au dehors avant de se détourner pour aller tranquillement dans la cuisine se prendre un verre de lait et une pomme. Il y croisa le chevalier du Dragon qui lui sourit et le salua, assis à table.

« J'ai fini de réviser… Ca te dirait que pour ce soir… on commande quelque chose ? »

Shun était content de trouver Shiryu dans la cuisine même si cela ne se vit pas vraiment sur son visage. Il tenta bien de sourire, de se montrer un peu joyeux mais il avait beaucoup de mal et il pensait de suite à Ikki, à son attitude envers lui… Il poussa un petit soupir qu'il espérait discret et regarda son verre de lait à peine entamé. Il aurait tellement aimé que tout soit comme avant, qu'ils soient tous les quatre autour de cette table à discuter joyeusement autour d'un repas que le jeune japonais aurait préparé avec bonheur. Maintenant, pour deux ou même pour lui-même, il ne touchait plus que rarement aux casseroles et heureusement que le dragon était là, sinon, il sauterait pas mal de repas, plongé dans ses bouquins !

La cuisine ne l'intéressait plus. En fait, plus rien n'avait d'intérêt pour lui à part ses études… C'était sans doute idiot, mais c'était comme si quelque chose s'était cassé en lui et il n'y avait que Shiryu qui semblait le comprendre, la seule personne qui ne lui posait pas tout un tas de questions sur son état, qui s'inquiétait peut-être mais en silence… Et c'était important pour Shun, le soutient du dragon était très important…

" Pourquoi pas. Qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ? "

Shiryu observa Shun à la dérobée. Le jeune homme l'inquiétait énormément. Il s'était renfermé depuis leur séjour sur l'ile de la Reine Morte et plus particulièrement depuis qu'il avait revu son frère. Il avait bien tenté au début de parler avec lui mais ce dernier s'était braqué à chaque essai et le Dragon avait vite abandonné, optant pour une présence discrète en espérant que le japonais finirait par se confier à lui.

Il avait été surpris de constater que Shun ne sortait plus et plus encore qu'il semblait avoir mis un terme à toutes ses aventures d'un soir. Il n'avait plus croisé aucun homme inconnu dans la cuisine le matin et, même s'il en était soulagé, cela ne faisait que l'alarmer d'avantage sur l'état de son ami.

Il s'était efforcé de masquer les profonds sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Shun jusqu'à présent, ne souhaitant pas voir son nom s'ajouter à la longue liste des conquêtes d'Andromède. Mais maintenant, il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que l'occasion lui était peut-être donnée de se rapprocher du jeune homme. Cependant, Shiryu était le digne apprenti du vieux maitre et la sagesse qui l'habitait lui soufflait que le moment n'était pas venu, que Shun avait besoin de son amitié avant tout.

S'apercevant soudain que ce dernier n'avait pas répondu à sa question, il sortit de ses réflexions et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

" Shun ? Tu veux qu'on commande japonais ce soir ? "

Il avait parlé d'une voix douce, lui proposant volontairement sa cuisine préférée en espérant le voir sortir un peu de cette torpeur dans laquelle il s'enfonçait dès qu'il n'était plus le nez plongé dans ses livres de cours. Oui, Shun l'inquiétait vraiment et Shiryu restait près de lui, malgré son mutisme, malgré son isolement volontaire. Il restait là, lui offrant une présence rassurante, veillant discrètement sur le frère d'Ikki.

Quelque part, Andromède était heureux que Shiryu soit encore là, avec lui, s'occupant de lui. Il en avait bien besoin même s'il lui arrivait de reconnaître qu'il était parfois bien ingrat vis-à-vis de son ami ! Il était souvent absent et il fallut même que le dragon pose sa main sur son épaule pour le faire revenir à la réalité. Shun sursauta même légèrement et fit un petit sourire d'excuse à son ami, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

C'était une drôle de sensation mais en même temps c'était vraiment très agréable. Comment pouvait-on ne pas aimer que quelqu'un s'occupe de vous comme le chevalier du Dragon le faisait ?! C'était un peu grâce à lui que Shun pouvait tenir, qu'il pouvait survivre à ce qui leur était à tous arrivé. Lui qu'on disait si fort se révélait finalement quelqu'un de très fragile que la simple perte de ceux qu'ils considéraient comme ses frères lui minait totalement le moral.

« Ho et bien si tu veux oui… Ca pourra changer un peu. »

Shiryu masqua rapidement la tristesse qui traversa son regard quand son ami sursauta légèrement à son contact. Il était si souvent absent ces derniers temps. Comme si son esprit se déconnectait de son corps. Pour partir où ?

Shun sourit et finit son verre de lait avant de se lever. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire encore… Il avait envie de rester avec Shiryu et en même temps, envie de le fuir et de se retrouver seul ! Il avait envie de fuir les gens autour de lui sans pour autant vraiment le faire. Il ne se sentait bien qu'à la fac ou bien plongé dans ses bouquins pour n'en sortir qu'une fois gavé d'informations…

« Je vais prendre ma douche et on commande ? On pourrait… regarder un film aussi… Non ?

- Un film ? Oui, ce serait une excellente idée. Je m'occupe de le louer. »

Passer un peu de temps hors de ses bouquins, se divertir un peu pour une fois. Andromède se leva et quitta la cuisine pour filer dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et fila sous la douche pour rester sous l'eau chaude un long moment. Il se savonna finalement, espérant chasser toutes ses mauvaises pensées de sa tête.

Shiryu réfléchit rapidement à ce qui pourrait redonner son sourire à Shun. Hors de question de regarder un film triste, ils l'étaient déjà suffisamment tous les deux. Et pourquoi pas un dessin animé ? Shun adorait ça avant, et il y en a un qui était à mourir de rire. Il se décida pour l'Age de Glace et, pendant que Shun prenait sa douche, il prit la télécommande pour rentrer le code qui leur permettait de regarder n'importe quel film à n'importe quelle heure sans avoir à bouger de chez eux et courir au distributeur vidéo du coin. La technologie avait du bon finalement. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait et mit le dessin animé en attente.

Il profita d'être seul pour se laisser aller à s'écrouler dans le canapé, les jambes recroquevillées sur l'assise et enserrées par ses bras, la tête renversée sur le dossier. Son regard se perdit sur la peinture du plafond et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Lui aussi avait ressenti de la peine quand il avait vu l'état d'Ikki. Cependant, il s'inquiétait beaucoup plus à présent pour son jeune frère. A quoi cela servait-il d'être sortis vivants de toutes ces guerres et d'avoir une chance de pouvoir mener une vie de paix si c'était pour souffrir ? Shiryu aurait mille fois préféré voir Andromède heureux avec un autre que lui plutôt que malheureux près de lui, comme c'était le cas. Il souffrait lui-même de ne pouvoir rien faire pour le jeune homme hormis être là tout simplement. Il avait mal parce qu'il l'aimait mais pourtant il ne lui avait jamais avoué et ne le ferait sans doute jamais. Non, il se contentait d'être présent quand il avait besoin de lui et taisait sa propre douleur. Il essuya rapidement sa joue quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se redressa sur le canapé.

Shun apparut alors à l'entrée du salon et Shiryu ne sut s'il devait exploser de rire ou fondre en larmes devant la tenue pour le moins … absolument pas sexy qu'arborait le jeune bronze. Lui qui aimait les tenues plus osées n'en mettait plus. A la place, il avait enfilé un pantalon de jogging trois fois trop grand pour lui et un T-shirt difforme. Il avait vraiment changé ! Le Chinois se reprit discrètement tandis que le jeune homme l'interpellait.

Shun se vautra plus qu'il ne s'assit dans le canapé après avoir pris le menu du traiteur et le téléphone.

« Tu veux manger quoi Shiryu ? Je commande. »

Il prit le téléphone et la brochure du traiteur japonais, attendant que son compagnon ne lui donne son choix.

« Des sashimis avec un bol de riz pour moi.

- D'accord… Sashimis, riz et pour moi ça sera… sushi nouilles… »

Shun n'avait pas spécialement faim mais se laisser mourir de faim ne ferait revenir ni Ikki, ni Hyoga et il ne voulait pas inquiéter Shiryu plus que de raison. Le jeune chinois semblait déjà assez triste de le voir comme ça sans qu'en plus il ne tombe malade pour une simple petite déprime !

Enfin bon, pour le moment Shun appela le traiteur et commanda leur plat, rappelant l'adresse et sourit, satisfait de son geste. Il reposa le téléphone et le menu sur la table basse avant de remonter ses jambes carrément sur le canapé, les entourant de ses bras pour poser finalement son menton sur ses genoux.

« Ils vont arriver dans quinze minutes… Tu as choisi le film ? » demanda Andromède d'une voix qu'il espérait un peu plus enthousiaste.

Se divertir était une chose qu'il ne faisait plus vraiment, il préférait se plonger le nez dans ses bouquins et réviser jusqu'à s'écrouler de fatigue… Mais il avait fait ça toute la semaine, négligeant ainsi son ami, ce qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment faire. Il avait beau ne jamais avoir été proche de Shiryu, il se rendait quand même compte qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup et qu'il passait du bon temps avec lui. Il se rappelait avoir essayé de le séduire pendant un temps mais finalement, ils étaient restés amis et Andromède appréciait cela… Surtout maintenant… Shiryu ne lui demandait jamais rien, il veillait juste sur lui et c'était déjà beaucoup !

Le dessin animé qu'avait choisit Shiryu eut au moins le don de détendre Andromède. Le film fit rire plusieurs fois Shun qui mangea même totalement son plat avant de se laisser tomber contre son compagnon, posant sa tête contre son épaule. C'était un peu devenu une habitude maintenant. Quand Shun se sentait un peu trop mal, quand il avait du mal à résister à la fuite dans ses bouquins, il venait s'asseoir dans le canapé ou sur le lit du dragon et posait sa tête contre son épaule. Et ils restaient comme ça, tous les deux, sans parler, sans rien dire. Le jeune japonais appréciait ces moments de calme où il pouvait enfin penser à autre chose qu'à Ikki et Hyoga.

La soirée se passa tranquillement et Shiryu fut heureux de voir Shun sourire en regardant le dessin animé. Le jeune japonais s'était calé tout naturellement contre lui et Shiryu avait refermé des bras protecteurs autour de lui. C'était devenu une routine les rares fois où Andromède daignait sortir le nez de ses bouquins dans lesquels il tentait de s'abrutir pour ne plus songer à la réalité trop déprimante.

Le Dragon était parfaitement conscient que c'était une fuite de la part du jeune homme qui avait déjà supporté que trop de pression pendant les guerres pour son âme sensible. Mais il savait aussi qu'en continuant ainsi, Shun se détruisait encore un peu plus et le Chinois n'avait d'autres solutions que de mettre sa souffrance de côté pour le soutenir par sa présence continue. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Shun partage son fardeau avec lui mais c'était sans compter sur le pouvoir de sacrifice de sa constellation. Comme s'il ne pouvait s'y soustraire. Mais peu importe les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui et qui le faisaient souffrir, Shiryu avait depuis longtemps pris la décision de le protéger. Il se contenterait d'être son ami à défaut d'amour et ignorerait ses propres tourments de sentir le corps chaud contre le sien si cela pouvait aider Andromède à se sentir mieux.

Il s'aperçut que le jeune homme avait cessé de rire et que sa respiration s'était faite régulière. Il s'était endormi. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils regardaient un film. Shiryu se dégagea doucement et le prit tendrement dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Comme d'habitude, il le mit au lit et le borda avec soin, s'attardant inévitablement à admirer le visage aimé. Écartant une mèche des yeux clos, le Chinois se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

C'était d'ailleurs étrange que dans les bras de Shiryu, Shun arrive à s'endormir si facilement ! C'était comme s'il se sentait protégé, à l'abri de tous les dangers et de toutes les peurs. S'il avait pu, il aurait tenté de sauver Ikki comme Hyoga ! Encore une fois, sa constellation lui collait à la peau ! Mais il n'avait rien pu faire et quelque part, il s'en sentait coupable… Inconsciemment, le jeune homme s'accrocha au haut de son ami et se serra un peu plus contre lui sans que sa respiration ne se trouble, profondément endormi, épuisé par sa journée de révisions.

" Dors mon ange. Je veille sur toi. " murmura t'il avant d'éteindre la lumière et de quitter la chambre non sans jeter un dernier regard triste sur le corps endormi.

Andromède s'était à peine senti transporté dans sa chambre et se pelota dans ses draps pour dormir toute la nuit, pour une fois

Shiryu regagna le salon et rangea rapidement les vestiges de leur repas avant de prendre son livre. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas dormir de suite. Il s'inquiétait pour Shun. Il s'inquiétait pour Ikki, et pour Hyoga aussi. Il s'inquiétait pour tous ses frères mais surmontait bravement sa peine pour rester le même, serein, fort. Il était un repère de stabilité pour Shun et en était conscient. Aussi, se forçait-il à ne rien laisser paraitre de ce qu'il ressentait, l'enfouissant au fond de lui. Il s'installa confortablement et ouvrit son livre à l'endroit où il s'était arrêté.

Les mois passaient et une certaine routine s'était instaurée au manoir. Ikki était passé en coup de vent pour avertir son frère qu'il partait en mission et ce dernier n'avait pas semblé en être affecté outre mesure bien qu'il sembla moins déprimé. Depuis, le Phénix donnait assez régulièrement de ses nouvelles mais, même si Shun était heureux d'entendre son frère au téléphone, il n'y avait plus cette complicité, cette relation fraternelle. Une barrière invisible les séparait à présent et ni l'un ni l'autre ne paraissait vouloir l'abattre.

Le jeune homme essayait de ne pas le montrer, de le cacher, surtout à Shiryu de qui il s'était passablement rapproché mais il y avait certains moments qui ne trompaient pas… Parfois, Shun semblait comme déconnecté de la réalité, incapable de faire face à ce qui lui arrivait, incapable de supporter cet éloignement…

Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. C'était un jour que l'on pouvait appeler sans ! Shun se leva d'une humeur morose. Shiryu était tranquillement installé dans le canapé du salon, plongé dans la lecture d'un roman historique, quand Shun fit son entrée matinale. Levant les yeux de son livre, le Dragon sut de suite que le jeune japonais était dans une de ses phases dépressives. Il le laissa venir à lui, évitant tout geste pour l'y encourager, sachant avec l'habitude qu'il ne servait à rien de le forcer sinon à le faire se renfermer encore plus sur lui même.

« 'Jour… »

Non, aujourd'hui, Shun ne se sentait pas vraiment bien.

Ce dernier se laissa tomber près de lui sur le canapé, se roulant en boule comme s'il allait finir sa nuit et posa aussitôt sa tête sur ses cuisses en soupirant.

Les derniers mois avaient vu leur amitié se muer en une relation plus fusionnelle sans pour autant devenir intime. Ainsi, Shun recherchait-il de plus en plus instinctivement le contact avec le Chinois, y trouvant réconfort et force. Il se confiait aussi plus facilement même s'il évitait de parler du sujet qui le minait et Shiryu sentait ses résolutions s'affaiblirent. Il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de contrôler ses sentiments en présence de son cadet mais en même temps il souhaitait presque que ce dernier s'en aperçoive.

Par réflexe, Shiryu passa une main dans la longue et soyeuse chevelure verte en un geste apaisant et plongea son regard marine dans les prunelles émeraudes qui semblaient fixer le vide.

" Bonjour à toi aussi. As-tu mal dormi ? " lui demanda t-il innocemment, le laissant prendre l'initiative de se confier à lui.

Cependant, il n'avait pas besoin que le jeune Bronze lui explique les raisons de son mal-être. Il savait pourquoi il était comme ça. La fête annuelle du Sanctuaire approchait et Shun ne pouvait qu'appréhender le moment où Hyoga et Ikki se retrouveraient face à face. Shiryu aussi y pensait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que la date se rapprochait. Cependant, il évitait de le montrer à Shun pour ne pas que celui-ci s'inquiète encore plus.

Il posa délicatement une main sur la joue du jeune homme en un geste tendrement caressant, attendant patiemment que celui-ci se décide à se confier, comme il le faisait de plus en plus souvent.

Shun sembla ne pas avoir entendu la question, trop préoccupé par la fête qui devait avoir lieu dans peu de temps au Sanctuaire et qui devait rassembler tous les chevaliers autour d'un repas et d'une grande fête… Il se faisait trop de soucis quant à ce qui allait se passer, ce qui pourrait arriver quand il verrait autant Ikki, que Hyoga… Comment tout allait se passer…

Heureusement que Shiryu était là, pour lui, essayant de le rassurer, de le consoler. Il était juste là pour lui et cela rassurait inconsciemment le japonais. La main du Dragon dans ses cheveux calma un peu Shun qui se mordilla la lèvre, triturant un peu la couture du pantalon de son compagnon. Il se sentait tellement proche de lui ces derniers temps, jamais il ne le forçait à lui dire quoi que ce soit ! Quand Andromède avait besoin de se confier, c'était naturellement vers lui qu'il allait… Finalement, c'était avec Shiryu qu'il avait maintenant le plus d'affinité…

La caresse sur sa joue le décida finalement à se livrer à son compagnon. Il hésita pourtant un peu avant de lâcher un soupir à fendre l'âme et de se retourner pour avoir son visage tout contre le ventre de Shiryu.

« Je dors mal depuis qu'on connaît la date de la réunion… J'ai peur de ce qui va se passer… Je ne sais même pas comment mon frère va réagir… Ca… Ca me fait vraiment peur… » avoua Andromède d'une toute petite voix, s'accrochant soudainement à la taille de son compagnon.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui lui faisait vraiment peur c'était la réaction de son frère !

« Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de le voir… Il me donne des nouvelles au téléphone et ça me plait… Mais… Ce n'est plus pareil… »

Et ça ne le serait plus jamais de toute façon ! Shun avait tellement souffert que, même si la distance le déprimait encore plus, il ne voulait pas tenter quelque chose et se faire rejeter par son aîné et encore moins par Hyoga dont il n'avait aucune nouvelle.

« De toute façon… Je ne veux pas y aller à cette réunion… Si on restait tous les deux ?… De toute façon, ils ne viendront pas… J'en suis sûr… »

Voilà enfin où était le problème ce matin… Shun se serra plus étroitement contre Shiryu, les yeux fermés et se calmant lentement en respirant l'odeur de son compagnon, tout contre lui… Le dragon avait le don de l'apaiser, de le calmer et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment.

« Je ne veux plus perdre personne Shiryu… »

Shiryu était heureux que Shun se confie de plus en plus à lui, signe que le jeune homme lui faisait une totale confiance et, bien qu'il ait préféré que cette complicité aille au delà de l'amitié, il était quelque part soulagé d'être la seule personne capable de soulager le japonais du poids énorme qu'il avait sur le cœur et de lui apporter un certain apaisement. Il était parfaitement conscient de la souffrance que cherchait à masquer Andromède, de même qu'il savait aussi que ce dernier puisait un peu de réconfort auprès de lui. C'était déjà ça et même si Shiryu nourrissait des sentiments plus amoureux pour Shun, il avait préféré les enfouir au fond de son cœur et être avant tout l'ami dont le japonais avait besoin. Seul lui importait qu'il se sorte de son état dépressif et qu'il retrouve son sourire et son insouciance. Bien qu'après la possession par Hadès et les trop nombreuses horreurs dont ils avaient tous été les témoins, il doutait que ce dernier puisse un jour redevenir le Shun qu'il avait connu enfant.

En attendant, il était là pour lui, dernier écueil auquel le jeune homme pouvait se raccrocher afin de ne pas sombrer dans un puits sans fond de douleur et d'amertume. Oui, il soutenait son ami, le réconfortant, lui apportant la tendresse qui semblait lui manquer.

Lui aussi doutait. Ikki se montrerait-il tout en sachant qu'il risquait de croiser Hyoga ? Hyoga en ferait-il de même ? Hyoga. Ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur frère et cela le déprimait en plus de l'inquiéter. Mais il n'en montrait rien, il devait être fort pour Shun. Le plus jeune bronze avait enfoui son visage contre son ventre et Shiryu se contrôlait pour ne pas se laisser aller à cette douce sensation qui l'envahissait. Non. Shun avait besoin de lui, de son soutient. Ce n'était certes pas le moment pour autre chose.

" Il n'y a plus aucune raison pour que tu perdes Ikki ou même Hyoga. Ils ont simplement besoin d'un peu de temps tous les deux. Quant à ton frère, tu sais très bien à quel point il tient à toi et puis tu connais Ikki mieux que personne, tu sais bien qu'il ne tient pas en place et donne rarement de ses nouvelles. Il faut laisser le temps au temps Shun, tout finira par s'arranger... "

Il avait failli ajouter _'je te le promets'_ mais s'était retenu à temps. Il était incapable de tenir cette promesse, lui-même ne sachant plus quoi penser de l'attitude de ses compagnons. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de s'inquiéter pour eux. Il baissa son regard attendri sur les boucles vertes. On aurait dit un jeune enfant tant Andromède paraissait fragile en cet instant. Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux, tentant de lui transmettre un peu de réconfort.

" Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu désires plus que tout les revoir tous les deux. Ils viendront à la fête. Ils sont toujours venus. Il n'y a pas de raisons que cela change. "

Shiryu eut la désagréable sensation de tenter de se convaincre lui-même. Mais il préféra rejeter de côté ce sentiment afin de se consacrer tout à Shun. Andromède était mal et avait besoin de lui, ce n'était pas le moment de s'appesantir sur ses propres inquiétudes. Le jeune homme lui avait fait part de ses doutes et de ses angoisses, il avait peur et avait plus que jamais besoin de lui.

Shun se bouina un peu plus contre le ventre du Dragon, mettant sans s'en douter le self-control de ce dernier à rude épreuve. Il avait tellement peur ! Peur qu'Ikki ne vienne pas, que Hyoga non plus ! Mais aussi peur de leur réaction vis-à-vis de lui, de ce fossé immense qui s'était créé entre eux. Shun avait tout simplement une peur panique de perdre ses deux frères, les personnes avec qui il avait été le plus proche… Il s'en voulait déjà bien assez de leur dispute mais s'il les perdait définitivement ça serait encore plus horrible…

« Oui, je connais Ikki… Mais… Il a tellement changé depuis quelques temps… » soupira Shun, son visage toujours caché contre le ventre de son ami, ses bras passés autour de sa taille.

Il se sentait en sécurité ici, il savait que dans les bras de cet homme, tout ne pouvait qu'aller, qu'il serait écouté et même appréciait. Mais il avait quand même beaucoup de mal à croire les paroles de Shiryu et il n'arrivait pas à se persuader que tout se passerait bien.

« On ira ensemble à la fête ? » demanda finalement Andromède, se redressant juste à peine pour plonger son regard inquiet dans celui du Dragon.

Ces mots prononcés d'une petite voix attendrirent Shiryu plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il baissa son regard vers les deux émeraudes qui semblaient le supplier d'accéder à sa requête et dans lesquelles il pouvait lire une sourde angoisse. Il observa l'ovale parfait de ce visage encore enfantin mais dont les yeux dénotaient d'une maturité certaine, le nez fin, les lèvres pleines... Ces lèvres qu'il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser. Perdu dans les iris de jade, Shiryu se retint juste à temps de ne pas gouter à cette bouche tentatrice.

" Bien sur que l'on ira ensemble et tu verras que tout se passera bien. " le rassura t-il tout en passant une main tendrement caressante dans ses boucles vertes.

Il ne fut pas surpris devant le soupir de soulagement que poussa le jeune Japonais, il savait que ce dernier s'était énormément raccroché à lui depuis le départ de leurs frères, comme une bouée qui l'empêchait de sombrer. Shun resta d'ailleurs blotti dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes silencieuses pendant lesquelles Shiryu se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux tout en sentant, malgré tout, son cœur se serrer de voir son ami, l'homme qu'il aimait, aussi malheureux.

« Je dois aller réviser un peu pour un devoir… Je te laisse… »

Il se contenta de le regarder s'éloigner, une lueur d'infinie tristesse au fond de ses yeux bleus, quand celui-ci prit l'excuse de ses révisions pour en réalité fuir ses tourments.

Comme un besoin de faire le point seul sur ce que venait de lui dire Shiryu, une façon de fuir sa déprime, d'oublier ses angoisses. C'était toujours ainsi et Shun doutait que cela change un jour !

Shun s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, noyé dans ses bouquins, fuyant la réalité quotidienne. Deux semaines avant la fête annuelle, Hyoga était revenu au Sanctuaire, accompagné de Camus et Milo. Shiryu aurait pensé que Shun se serait jeté au cou du Russe mais il fut décontenancé par l'attitude distance qu'adopta le Japonais envers son ami d'enfance, le traitant comme une simple connaissance. Shiryu ne comprenait pas son comportement, persuadé qu'il aurait été heureux de revoir le Cygne. Son inquiétude monta alors d'un cran. Il se sentait impuissant à aider celui qu'il aimait et enrageait de ne pouvoir rien faire d'autre qu'être présent quand Andromède avait besoin de lui. Cependant, il jugeait cela insuffisant et cherchait désespérément un moyen d'amener le jeune Bronze à déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, sans succès. Autant, Shun paraissait fragile, enfantin, autant il pouvait être borné.

Alors qu'il était allé rendre visite à son vieux maitre qui avait retrouvé une seconde jeunesse, Shiryu vit arriver Camus qui remontait de l'entrainement des futurs chevaliers. Après avoir accepté une tasse de thé vert de la part de Dokho et parlé de la nouvelle génération d'apprentis, le Verseau se tourna vers Shiryu.

« Comment va Shun ? Il me semble un peu perturbé. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui le soucie ?

- Oh. Et bien en fait, il ne faut pas prendre ombrage s'il parait distant. Il l'est avec tout le monde. » répondit Shiryu dont le regard se voilât soudain d'une tristesse refoulée.

Camus, ancien espion du Sanctuaire s'en aperçut et en fin stratège qu'il était, il amena doucement le Dragon à confier ce qui l'assombrissait. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit que Shun se comportait étrangement depuis leur retour de l'île de la Reine Morte où il avait été prendre des nouvelles d'Ikki. Shiryu raconta à Camus et Dokho ce qu'il s'était passé sur place.

« Depuis, il est rentré dans une sorte de dépression, indifférent à tout ce qui n'est pas ses livres de cours, ne sortant plus. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui, pourtant…

- Pourtant ?

- Hier soir il s'est confié à moi pour la première fois. Il a peur. Une peur obsessionnelle de perdre encore quelqu'un qui lui est proche. Alors il ne s'attache plus à personne, sauf peut-être à moi parce que je suis là et que je ne l'abandonne pas. Cependant, après avoir dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il est à nouveau retombé dans son état de détachement de tout ce qui l'entoure. La séparation de Hyoga et Ikki, surtout de la façon dont cela s'est passé, ça l'a beaucoup affecté pour ne pas dire choqué. Et après la réaction d'Ikki sur l'île, il a peur de ses réactions s'il revoit Hyoga. Quand ils se sont mis ensemble, Shun était heureux car son frère et son meilleur ami resteraient ainsi près de lui, ils n'auraient plus besoin de s'isoler comme ils le faisaient avant, ils avaient une raison de rester. Mais maintenant, il a peur de les perdre tous les deux. Et moi j'ai peur que ça ne le détruise. »

Shiryu se tut, les larmes menaçant de se répandre sur son visage. Depuis qu'il apportait son soutient permanent à Shun, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point lui-même avait pris sur lui pour rester égal et calme pour Andromède et maintenant ses nerfs craquaient. Au prix d'un immense effort, il arriva à ravaler ses larmes et à se composer son attitude éternellement paisible.

Dokho et Camus ne furent pas dupes mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Le Français lui posa juste une main réconfortante sur l'épaule tout en lui adressant un de ses rares sourires, ce qui rasséréna un peu le Chinois tandis que Dokho l'enveloppait d'une aura bienfaisante et amicale. Le Verseau posa encore quelques questions à Shiryu, réclamant des détails sur la séparation de Hyoga et Ikki que le Dragon donna d'une voix plus assurée.

« Rassures toi Shiryu. Je suis persuadé qu'il ne s'agit que d'un malentendu entre eux et qu'il ne tardera pas à être éclairci. » le tranquillisa alors Camus avant de prendre congé et de regagner son temple.

Shiryu était resté perplexe après le départ du gardien de la onzième maison mais l'assurance avec laquelle ce dernier avait prononcé ces mots lui avait redonné espoir.

oOo

C'était sans doute la première année que Shun n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée que tout le monde soit réuni ! Il participa à peine aux préparatifs au grand étonnement de tout le monde tout comme il resta éloigné d'Ikki et de Hyoga… Depuis que les deux jeunes hommes étaient revenus au Sanctuaire, Shun avait même paru s'enfermer de plus en plus dans sa chambre et dans le mutisme.

Ca lui avait fait tellement mal de voir Hyoga maigre et sans joie dans les yeux. Il avait été touché plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait pensé et avait préféré mettre de la distance avec le cygne, quitte à faire saigner son cœur un peu plus.

Lorsqu'Ikki débarqua enfin au Sanctuaire, Shiryu se sentit soulagé. Il ne doutait plus que les choses s'arrangent entre les deux frères et souhaitait que Shun retrouve sa joie de vivre. Il priait aussi pour que Hyoga et Ikki se retrouvent. Était-ce l'euphorie régnant alentour mais il se prenait à espérer que tout s'arrangent au cours de la fête.

Shiryu avait donc été déçu et attristé de constater que même si Shun avait accueilli son frère avec plaisir, l'affection habituelle avec laquelle Shun lui sautait au cou n'y était pas. Le Phénix n'avait fait aucune remarque pendant le temps qu'il avait passé avec lui, s'informant du cours de ses études. La conversation n'avait d'ailleurs pas dévié une seule fois du thème, comme si l'un et l'autre avait peur d'aborder un des sujets qui semblaient être devenus tabous. Ikki promit à son frère de rester pour la fête avant de le laisser à ses révisions.

Shiryu avait alors intercepté Ikki dans le but de lui parler. Il avait vite ressenti la peine de l'oiseau de feu face à l'attitude distante de son petit frère et avait alors su qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il lui dévoila alors les raisons du comportement de Shun, de sa déprime. Ils parlèrent durant de longues heures. Shiryu ressentait la culpabilité du Phénix et faisait tout pour l'atténuer tout en lui faisant ouvrir les yeux sur l'état de son cadet.

Les jours qui suivirent, il fut content de voir que Ikki passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, tentant de lui parler sans pour autant arriver à aborder le sujet de Hyoga, mais Shiryu ne désespérait pas et souhaitait que ce ne soit simplement qu'une question de temps. Le principal était que Shun semblait s'intéresser de nouveau à autre chose qu'à ses livres et qu'une certaine complicité renaissait entre les deux frères. Même si cela devait signifier pour lui de ne plus être aussi proche du jeune homme.

Ikki avait fait plus d'efforts et, sans que Shun ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il passait plus de temps avec lui, essayant de le sortir un peu, de le faire rire et sourire… Mais Shun semblait ne plus être que l'ombre de lui-même et personne ne comprenait comment retrouver l'enfant joyeux et heureux de vivre qu'il était avant…

Le jour J arriva et Shiryu était déjà prêt depuis un bon moment, attendant que Shun daigne enfin se montrer. Décidant que l'attente était vraiment trop longue, il entra sans frapper dans la chambre qu'occupait Andromède et le trouva en sous vêtement, planté au beau milieu de la pièce, immobile. Le Dragon allait ouvrir la bouche pour l'apostropher sur le fait qu'il mettait bientôt plus de temps qu'Aphrodite à se préparer mais les mots de passèrent pas ses lèvres. Il venait de croiser le regard de Shun et reçut un choc en y lisant autant de désespoir et de peur. Aussitôt, il franchit la maigre distance qui les séparait et le prit dans ses bras, le berçant un long moment en silence.

« Shun ? Tout se passera bien tu verras. Je resterai près de toi, comme je te l'ai promis. » tenta de le rassurer le Chinois tandis qu'il caressait tendrement le dos du Japonais.

A Suivre …


	2. Chapter 2

_Petit résumé : _

_  
Shun est un jeune homme extraverti depuis la fin des guerres et surtout depuis qu'il a demandé à Aphrodite de lui faire son éducation sexuelle..._

_Il change de partenaires comme de chemises, au grand détriment de Shiryu qui, secrètement amoureux de lui, n'en montre rien._

_  
A la suite de la fuite de Hyoga et surtout du désespoir de son frère qui est allé s'isoler sur Death Queen Island, Shun devient subitement studieux, s'enfermant dans ses livres de cours et ignorant ses amants._

_  
Shiryu se fait beaucoup de soucis par rapport au brusque changement de comportement du jeune japonais mais ne pose pas de questions, le laissant venir à lui s'il en ressent le besoin._

_  
Le but est donc de raconter ce qu'il se passe pendant la crise Hyoga/Ikki et de raconter la relation Shun/Shiryu._

_Le tout a été fait à l'origine sous forme de rp avec l'inestimable participation de, __**Pau**__, que je tiens à remercier pour son aide et son enthousiasme. Je l'ai ensuite remanié pour en faire une fic parallèle à __**Vengeance.**_

_  
Cette fic est dédiée à Frasyl. Merci à toi pour ton soutien et ta fidélité._

_Comme d'habitude, les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada. Attention Lemon à la fin._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce matin là fut sans doute le plus éprouvant pour Shun. Il lui fallut toute la volonté du monde pour se tirer hors de son lit et filer sous la douche. Il avait l'impression que plus l'heure de la fête approchait, plus son cœur lui faisait mal. Le jeune homme n'aurait pas traîné sa carcasse plus que ça s'il avait su qu'il allait à l'échafaud ! Shun n'était même pas conscient du fait qu'il était en boxer, au milieu de sa chambre droit comme un 'i'. Il ne se rendait même pas compte que cela faisait un moment qu'il était dans cet état apathique et n'entendit même pas qu'on frappait à la porte.

Shun avait tellement peur de ce qui allait se passer, il était terrorisé à l'idée de se retrouver devant Hyoga et Ikki, de devoir leur parler… Il avait peur de craquer à son tour ! Il était tellement perdu dans sa détresse qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir sur Shiryu, prêt depuis bien longtemps ! Le dragon le prit dans ses bras et Shun s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, tremblant soudainement de tous ses membres.

Il ne pouvait pas y aller ! Il n'en avait pas la force… Il n'avait même pas envie de voir les autres, de parler ! Shiryu voudrait peut-être qu'ils restent ici ! Oui, voilà et Shun plongerait le nez dans ses bouquins encore et encore pour tout simplement oublier tout ça ! Il avait peur que les maigres espoirs qu'il avait retrouvés ne volent une nouvelle fois en éclat…

« Je ne veux plus y aller… Je ne veux plus… S'il te plait… Shiryu… »

Shun resta ainsi un long moment, incapable de se raisonner malgré les paroles du Dragon. Il était un peu en état de choc et il fallut un long moment à son ami pour le calmer et lui faire entendre raison. Shun finit par se calmer mais ne desserra pas son étreinte du corps de la personne la plus chère à son cœur. Il avait appris à apprécier de plus en plus Shiryu et savait qu'il pouvait maintenant compter sur lui pleinement. C'est dans ses bras qu'il venait à chaque fois se blottir, quand la pression devenait trop forte, menaçant de le submerger. C'est dans ces bras qui le l'avaient jamais abandonné qu'il puisait la force dont il avait besoin pour se reprendre un peu.

« Excuse moi… » souffla-t-il finalement en se redressant un peu, essuyant ses yeux et prenant un jean quelconque ainsi qu'un tee-shirt noir, bien loin des vêtements provoquant qu'il mettait il y a encore quelques mois.

« Je suis prêt… » dit-il doucement avec un petit sourire, passant sa main sur son visage avant de venir prendre la main du Dragon et de se laisser entraîner dans le Sanctuaire.

Il apostropha Ikki quand il le vit et laissa Shiryu l'inviter à se mettre avec eux… Si la décoration éblouit le jeune homme, il avait beaucoup de mal à se glisser dans l'ambiance et se contentait de fixer son verre d'eau et de jouer avec ses couverts. Il picora à peine les mets délicieux qu'il y avait sur la table tant la tension entre son frère et Hyoga était palpable, au point de lui couper l'appétit. Il ne pouvait que remarquer les regards haineux que se lançaient le Phénix et le Cygne, ressentait au plus profond de lui la douleur des deux amants. Il avait envie de fuir, de s'en aller, de tout abandonner et l'aurait fait si Shiryu n'avait pas été là, s'il n'avait pas pu prendre sa main dans la sienne. Shiryu qui veillait toujours sur lui, fidèle à sa promesse et qui ne l'avait pas quitté une seule seconde.

« Je voudrais que l'on soit réuni tous les quatre… » osa-t-il souhaiter à l'oreille du Dragon avec un sourire triste… Plus jamais ils ne seraient tous les quatre et ça le blessait beaucoup.

La détresse palpable du Japonais serra le cœur de Shiryu. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir le pouvoir d'effacer la tristesse permanente sur les traits du jeune homme, lui redonner son innocente insouciance, même s'il avait conscience que ça restait un rêve utopique au vu des circonstances et de tout ce qu'avait déjà vécu le jeuneAndromède.

A ce moment, il se surprit à maudire les guerres, ses frères, les dieux... les maudire pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait endurer à Shun. Il ne méritait pas de souffrir ainsi ! Pas après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait du surmonter ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas enfin droit à une vie heureuse ?! Pourquoi les Dieux s'acharnaient-ils ainsi sur lui ?! Sur eux ?!

Il se reprit difficilement et se contenta de resserrer son étreinte autour du jeune homme en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes au creux de l'oreille. Plus que jamais, il se devait de le soutenir spécialement aujourd'hui. Il était conscient à quel point le jeune homme faisait des efforts pour se reprendre et tenter de contrôler son angoisse.

« Je ne te quitterai pas. Je resterai toujours à tes côtés, je te le promets.

- Merci beaucoup Shiryu… »

Ces mots chuchotés dans le silence pesant et qui se voulaient une promesse pour la soirée à venir mais aussi pour l'avenir. Cet avenir que Shiryu espérait à présent partager avec Shun, restant désormais le seul point d'ancrage fiable du jeune homme, mais qui lui paraissait bien sombre.

Lorsqu'enfin le Japonais s'était décidé à s'habiller, Shiryu avait fait le vœu silencieux que rien ne vienne troubler la fête. Pour Andromède, pour Ikki et Hyoga, pour eux tous. Ils avaient rattrapé Ikki pendant la montée des marches et celui-ci avait paru heureux de voir son frère. La décoration de la salle aménagée pour l'occasion dans le treizième temple ne les avait pas laissés de glace et ils s'en étaient longuement extasiés auprès d'Aphrodite, dont le regard avait été particulièrement scrutateur envers Shun.

Cependant, malgré la bonne ambiance générale, la tension était déjà palpable entre Hyoga et Ikki. Shun l'avait immédiatement ressenti et Shiryu était conscient de l'envie de fuir qui tenaillait le jeune homme. Lui-même aurait bien aimé se trouver ailleurs aussi, mais il devait rester pour Shun.

Le repas se déroula à peu près normalement. Le Dragon avait conscience que le Cygne et le Phénix s'observaient sans en avoir l'air, ressentant la présence de l'autre aussi fortement que s'ils s'étaient trouvés à côté d'un feu brulant. Il surveillait ses amis du coin de l'œil, toute son attention tournée malgré tout vers Andromède qui nécessitait plus que jamais d'être entouré et soutenu. Lui plus que quiconque avait cruellement conscience de l'électricité qui stagnait dans la portion d'espace qui séparait son frère de Hyoga. Pour une raison que personne ne s'expliquait, les deux bronzes avaient décidé de s'ignorer avec application, se jetant des regards meurtriers les rares fois où leurs yeux se croisaient.

Shiryu respira un peu mieux lorsqu'il fut décidé de pousser les tables pour faire de la place aux danseurs. Le repas avait été morose avec à peine quelques mots échangés. Shun n'avait pratiquement rien touché dans son assiette mais l'alcool qu'il avait bu semblait lui avoir apporté un peu de réconfort et c'est en riant qu'il accepta l'invitation d'Aphrodite à le rejoindre sur la piste.

Shiryu sentit son cœur se serrer mais ne fit pas un geste pour l'en empêcher. Après tout, lui ne savait pas danser et le jeune homme avait besoin de se défouler. Qui mieux qu'Aphrodite pourrait lui faire oublier ses problèmes le temps de quelques danses après tout ?

« Et bien Shun, pourquoi tant de tristesse sur ce si beau visage ? »

Aphrodite n'était pas plus aveugle que les autres Golds qui avaient tous remarqué l'attitude pour le moins bizarre du plus jeune bronze. Mais à la différence de ses frères d'armes, le douzième chevalier pouvait se targuer d'avoir une relation suffisamment intime avec ce dernier pour savoir comment le prendre et c'est ce qu'il avait décidé de faire ce soir.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il voyait celui qui était venu le trouver pour sa première fois, dépérir et il ne serait pas dit qu'il ne ferait rien.

Mais la question de son ami fit perdre son sourire à Shun qui baissa la tête un instant avant de soupirer. Il est vrai que son attitude avait radicalement changée et que cela avait du en inquiéter plus d'un. Pourtant, personne n'était venu lui parler et le douzième gardien devait même être le seul à vraiment s'en soucier finalement.

« C'est compliqué tu sais… Mais… Ikki et Hyoga… me font beaucoup de peine… »

Sans l'alcool, il ne se serait sans doute pas livré aussi facilement même si Aphrodite le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Shun soupira et se laissa un peu plus porter par la musique, essayant d'oublier tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, tout ce qui lui faisait mal, tout ce qui lui donnait envie de pleurer.

« Pourquoi ils se détestent… Et pourquoi nous ne sommes plus comme avant… tous les 5 ensembles… Même Seiya me manque… »

C'était dire à quel point le jeune bronze était totalement désespéré ! Mais il est vrai que leur amitié à toute épreuve, leur soutien mutuel, leur envie de se protéger les uns et les autres lui manquaient beaucoup… Shun releva son visage vers son ami intime, une douleur profonde au fond des yeux.

« Je voudrais que tout soit comme avant… Il… Il n'y a que Shiryu qui me comprend… Sans lui je… Peut-être que j'aurais déjà fait une bêtise… »

Oui, le Dragon avait toujours été là quand ça n'allait pas… Shun s'était raccroché à lui, en venant à l'apprécier de plus en plus… Il était la seule personne qui avait remarqué son malaise au quotidien, la seule personne qui étaitlà la nuit quand ça n'allait pas…

« Aphrodite… Je ne sais plus quoi faire…. »

Shiryu observait Shun se balancer au son de la musique dans les bras d'Aphrodite. Il en éprouvait un pincement douloureux de jalousie au cœur mais pourtant il ne tentait rien pour reprendre le jeune bronze des mains manucurées du Poissons. Il ne s'y serait certes pas risqué... quoique... Il n'avait jamais nié ses sentiments vis à vis du plus jeune des Bronzes mais avait toujours réussi à les contenir et à les passer sous silence. Pourtant là, il ressentait le besoin de marquer son territoire. Certes, Shun ne lui appartenait pas mais, après toutes ses semaines passées à veiller sur lui, il ne pouvait ignorer le rapprochement qui s'était opéré entre eux et il avait décidé que le moment était venu de se déclarer, ou tout du moins de faire comprendre doucement à Shun qu'il lui portait des sentiments qui allait au delà du lien fraternel qu'ils avaient toujours éprouvé l'un pour l'autre.

Shiryu serra les poings. Devant lui, sur la piste, Shun semblait être heureux dans les bras du douzième chevalier d'or. Avait-il le droit d'intervenir ? Une main posée sur son épaule interrompit le cours de ses interrogations. Levant le regard, il croisa celui ironique de Masque de Mort, enfin ironique c'était avant, car depuis leur résurrection, tous avaient remarqué le changement qui s'était opéré chez le gardien de la quatrième maison. Ce dernier avait abandonné son air cynique et sa mauvaise humeur coutumière pour s'avérer être un compagnon d'arme des plus agréables et fêtard.

« Tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire avec Aphro. Il ne te volera pas Shun. Il s'inquiète juste beaucoup pour lui. »

Shiryu resta un instant sans voix. Se pourrait-il que l'ancien chevalier haï du reste de ses pairs ait vu clair dans ses sentiments ? Ou bien ceux-ci étaient-ils si évident que le premier venu était à même de les deviner ?

« Je m'en fais moi aussi beaucoup pour lui et je voudrais tant qu'il retrouve son sourire et sa joie de vivre qui étaient siens avant... » s'entendit-il répondre, un irrépressible besoin de se confier à quelqu'un le submergeant tout à coup.

Après tout, DM était peut-être le plus à même de l'écouter. Lui, le chevalier que tout le monde avait mis à l'écart, sauf Aphrodite. Ce dernier n'avait jamais renié son amitié. Et à bien y réfléchir, il devait même exister un lien plus fort entre ces deux là vu la manière dont le Cancer posait son regard chaud sur son homologue.

_  
_Pendant ce temps, Aphrodite continuait de sonder Shun. Il ressentait de la peine pour son ami et souhaitait réellement lui venir en aide et lui apporter son soutien.

« Tout finira par s'arranger, je te le promets. Tu retrouveras tes amis comme avant et tout ceci ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Mais en attendant, ne devrais tu pas toi aussi te préoccuper un peu plus de toi et ... de la personne qui fait tant d'efforts pour toi ? T'es tu posé la question de savoir pourquoi il restait auprès de toi sans jamais faillir à la mission qu'il s'est fixée ? Peut-être devrais-tu prendre le temps de réfléchir à tes sentiments pour lui. La vie est courte Shun. Hyoga et Ikki ont un différend qu'ils doivent régler par eux-mêmes. Tu ne peux pas intervenir dans leur couple. Et je suis certain qu'ils n'aimeraient pas que tu gâches ta vie à cause d'eux. »

Le Poissons plongea son regard azur dans celui émeraude de son ami. Un regard chaleureux et bienveillant. Il savait que Camus et Milo avaient pris les choses en mains pour ce qui était de Hyoga et d'Ikki et ne se faisait aucun souci quant à la réussite de leur plan. Cependant, lui, Aphrodite des Poissons, s'était donné pour mission d'aider Shun à retrouver sa quiétude et son entrain et il était bien décidé à le brusquer un peu si nécessaire pour le faire réagir et sortir de cet état amorphe dans lequel il s'était plongé. Lui plus qu'un autre savait à quel point il était dur de conserver sa propre personnalité quand on avait le don d'empathie et, hormis Mu et lui-même, Shun possédait ce don si lourd à porter. Aphrodite était conscient que les malheurs de son frère et du Russe étaient en train de détruire Andromède. Il fallait agir et le Poissons remerciait silencieusement son Deathy d'amour pour lui avoir fait remarquer la présence constante du Dragon auprès de Shun. C'est qu'il avait fait des progrès son petit crabe… Enfin, quitte à le perturber un peu plus, autant que ce soit sur un sujet moins dangereux pour lui et qui aurait au moins l'avantage de le sortir de son empathie pour son frère et Hyoga.

Shun était très attaché à Shiryu, ça il ne pouvait pas le nier mais ce qu'il tentait de réfuter, Aphrodite le lui balançait bien rapidement en plein visage ! Il était tellement nostalgique du temps où tous les 5 étaient amis, proches et même… inséparables ! Oui, ce temps lui manquaitbeaucoup mais c'était aussi un passé révolu… Maintenant, il n'avait plus que le Dragon… Un Dragon qui prenait soin de lui, qui faisait tout pour faire revenir un sourire sur son visage grave.

« Aphrodite… Tu es dur ce soir… » soupira Shun, passant une main sur son visage en jetant un petit coup d'œil vers Shiryu qui parlait avec Masque de Mort.

C'était étrange de les voir tous les deux mais quelque part, cela faisait plaisir à Andromède que le jeune chinois parle à d'autres personnes que lui. Parfois, Shun avait vraiment l'impression de monopoliser toute son attention et toute son énergie… Mais jamais le dragon n'avait paru forcé de rester avec lui, ça semblait toujours lui faire plaisir…

Et quelque part, Aphrodite avait cruellement raison ! Shun était en train de se pourrir la vie pour ses deux frères et… ça n'arrangeait pas les choses ! Loin de là même ! Le poisson lui posait des questions qui faisaient ressurgir des interrogations plutôt étranges dans sa tête et aidé par l'alcool, il se livra un peu plus, tentant enfin de faire le point sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Shiryu !

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens pour lui… Je veux dire… J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé Shiryu mais pas comme Ikki ou Hyoga… »

Shun fit une pause et soupira, c'était difficile d'exprimer ses pensées quand on ne savait pas soit même où on en était.

« Je sais qu'il m'aime beaucoup mais… J'ai un trop grand tableau de chasse alors… Ca l'embête sans doute et puis… Et puis je n'en sais rien… Je ne sais plus rien Aphro… Je n'arrive plus à savoir… »

Peut-être qu'il avait finalement besoin d'être secoué un peu pour sortir de sa déprime, pour aller mieux, pour cesser de s'inquiéter pour ses frères. Ils avaient grandi tous… Trop vite sans doute et cela n'avait pas du aider le jeune homme, mais justement, maintenant il était temps de murir réellement, de se comporter comme des adultes, plus comme des gamins !

« Je suis un peu fatigué de tout ça… Shiryu semble le seul à comprendre… C'est peut-être pour ça que nous nous sommes rapprochés… Nous sommes sans doute… juste amis… comme avant… »

Mais alors pourquoi soudainement, cette constatation lui serrait le cœur ? Le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre et plongea son regard troublé dans celui du poisson, comme s'il pouvait y trouver les réponses qu'il cherchait.

Aphrodite laissa le Bronze libérer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il ne s'était pas trompé, comme d'habitude. Son crabe adoré dirait encore qu'il était doté d'un 6e sens hors du commun pour ses choses là et cette pensée le fit sourire en même temps qu'il coulait un regard doux vers son amant qui semblait avoir réussi à percer les défenses du Dragon.

Reportant son attention sur Shun, il constata avec satisfaction que le jeune Bronze paraissait soudain triste en réalisant le sens de ses propres paroles. "Juste des amis..." Se rendait-il enfin compte que ce n'était pas ce que souhaitait son cœur et encore moins Shiryu? Le Poissons décida de le guider justement dans ce sens.

« Lorsque nous sommes revenus à la vie, je n'étais pas à l'aise avec les autres, tu le sais, nul besoin de revenir sur les causes. Pourtant, alors que je me morfondais sur mon existence et que je fuyais tout contact avec mes pairs, Masque de Mort ne m'a jamais repris son amitié. C'est ce qui me permettait de tenir le coup. Quoique je fasse ou ressente, il était toujours auprès de moi pour me réconforter, me rassurer et je dois reconnaitre que sans lui, j'aurais certainement sombré.

Jour après jour, il m'a soutenu et encouragé, supportant mes crises de déprime. Petit à petit, j'ai commencé à reprendre confiance en moi, à me pardonner à moi-même et tout ça grâce à lui. A aucun moment, il ne s'est plaint. Il était là, tout simplement. »

Aphrodite fit une pause, observant Andromède de son regard limpide. Ce dernier affichait une mine peinée pour son ami. De toute évidence, il se rappelait la période à laquelle le Suédois faisait référence. C'était d'ailleurs à ce moment qu'il s'était tourné vers lui pour sa première expérience sexuelle. Voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention du Bronze, Aphrodite décida de conclure et de lui mettre le nez dans le plat.

« Il y a pourtant une chose que je n'avais pas réalisé à ce moment là. Tout simplement parce que j'étais tellement concentré sur mes malheurs que je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. Ou plutôt, je m'étais toujours refusé à m'interroger à ce propos, de peur de souffrir encore plus certainement. Jusqu'à ce que la vérité m'éclate en pleine figure et que je réalise alors que si je me sentais si bien en la présence de Masque de Mort, s'il avait à ce point le don de me rassurer, c'était parce qu'il était devenu beaucoup plus qu'un ami dans mon cœur. »

Pas besoin de faire un dessin. Shun n'était pas idiot et comprendrait vite à quel sentiment Aphrodite faisait référence. Il caressa tendrement la joue du Bronze, lui souriant affectueusement, l'encourageant du regard.

Oh non, Shun n'était pas idiot et les paroles d'Aphrodite firent mouche de suite… Shun détourna légèrement la tête, tournant son regard vers Shiryu qui semblait discuter avec Masque de Mort. Que ressentait-il réellement pour le Dragon ? A vrai dire, tout était confus dans son esprit. Il se sentait tellement mal et déprimé qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, un peu comme Aphrodite avait réagi à un moment de sa vie… Et maintenant… Maintenant le poisson venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il était en train de rater quelque chose et de faire du mal à quelqu'un cher à son cœur.

« Merci Aphrodite… Je crois que je viens de comprendre ce que tu voulais me dire… Je te promets de faire plus attention maintenant… »

Pendant ce temps, Shiryu avait fini par confier ce qu'il ressentait pour Andromède au Cancer, lui révélant aussi ses craintes d'être simplement considéré comme un ami ou même pire, s'il venait à se déclarer à Shun, que celui-ci n'accepte ses sentiments uniquement par réflexe pour ne pas se retrouver seul.

« C'est exactement ce que je redoutais quand j'ai avoué à Aphro que je l'aimais » lui révéla Masque de Mort à sa plus grande surprise.

Shun laissa un petit sourire, rare ces derniers temps, fleurir sur ses lèvres et il se rapprocha du poisson pour venir l'embrasser sur la joue. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir s'entendre aussi bien avec le poisson mais Aphrodite avait ce quelque chose qui l'avait de suite mis en confiance, le poussant finalement à s'en faire un ami très proche et un confident attentif. Shun était sûr de ne jamais pouvoir se passer de son ami et encore moins dans ce genre de moment.

« Grâce à toi je me sens un peu mieux… Je crois que… j'avais vraiment sombré mais je vais me reprendre. »

Oui, il ne pouvait finalement pas se permettre de se laisser dépérir comme ça ! Il était jeune et finalement, il ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour Ikki et Hyoga. Certes son cœur souffrirait toujours de les voir si distants et froids l'un envers l'autre mais peut-être que cela allait s'arranger et peut-être qu'un jour, ils pourraient ressortir tous ensemble, comme avant. Même si c'était utopique de sa part, Shun avait besoin d'espérer.

« Je vais aller voir Shiryu… Je te laisse rejoindre ton chéri. »

Un nouveau sourire apparut sur les lèvres pâles de Shun qui serra la main d'Aphrodite dans la sienne avant de quitter la piste de danse pour regagner la table. Il se sentait beaucoup moins enivré par l'alcool et préféra d'ailleurs un verre de jus de fruits, prenant une pâtisserie encore présente sur la table. Se retournant, il observa Shiryu avec une attention nouvelle. Ce dernier était plongé dans ses pensées, ses sourcils rapprochés prouvant qu'il était en pleine réflexion. Il se dégageait habituellement de lui une sérénité qui lui était propre, mais à cet instant Shun put lire la perplexité se refléter sur les traits du Dragon. Au moins, les paroles d'Aphrodite avaient eut le don de faire un véritable électrochoc à Shun ! Il avait compris qu'il était en train de se faire du mal mais aussi et surtout d'en faire beaucoup au Dragon qui avait toujours été là pour lui… Toujours là, sans rien demander en retour… Combien de fois Shun était-il resté contre lui, des nuits sans dormir, à se torturer l'esprit sur ce qui arrivait entre Hyoga et Ikki, à pleurer même parfois… Et là, le poisson venait de lui faire comprendre la vraie raison de cet attachement à son ami, la douleur qu'il avait eu en pensant que justement, ils n'étaient peut-être que des amis… Le jeune japonais se rendit alors compte que ces derniers mois n'avaient certainement pas dus être facile à vivre pour le Chinois et il en fut peiné. Peut-être qu'Aphrodite avait raison, peut-être qu'ils avaient simplement besoin de passer un peu de temps ensemble. Et puis, peut-être qu'ils allaient pouvoir aborder un certain sujet… Shun ne supporterait de toute façon pas de rester dans cette pièce, à regarder Ikki et Hyoga se foudroyer du regard encore et encore… Certes Aphrodite lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux mais il n'était pas encore assez remis pour pouvoir totalement supporter cela.

« Shiryu… Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille faire un tour… J'ai trop bu et je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air… »

Les révélations de Masque de Mort l'avaient touché plus qu'il ne le pensait et Shiryu méditait encore les paroles du Cancer quand il vit Shun se rapprocher de lui. Mais qu'avait bien pu lui dire Aphrodite pour qu'un maigre sourire illumine tout à coup son beau visage ? Ignorant des relations exactes qui liaient les deuxchevaliers, Shiryu sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il était jaloux. Non pas qu'il soupçonnait une quelconque histoire entre Shun et le gardien du douzième temple mais il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il s'évertuait à rendre sa joie à Shun... et il devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il avait lamentablement échoué. Même s'il avait été un soutien appréciable pour le jeune homme, il était évident qu'il n'était pas en mesure de lui apporter plus que ça... à son grand désespoir.

Il sortit soudain de son brusque abattement lorsque Shun lui proposa de prendre l'air. Relevant la tête vers lui, Shiryu crut distinguer une lueur inhabituelle dans l'émeraude de ses prunelles mais elle fut trop fugace pour qu'il puisse être certain de ce qu'il avait espérer y déceler.

« Volontiers. Un peu d'air frais ne me fera pas de mal à moi non plus. On étouffe un peu la dedans. »

Il suivit pensivement Shun à l'extérieur de la salle bruyante et à l'ambiance trop lourde même si la majorité des autres chevaliers semblaient ne pas s'apercevoir de la tension pourtant palpable qui existait entre deux de leurs pairs.

Les paroles de Masque de Mort lui revinrent à l'esprit alors qu'il marchait en silence aux côtés de Shun dans les allées du jardin du treizième temple. Ce dernier était encore visible et il pouvait toujours entendre le son assourdi de la musique ainsi que le brouhaha des conversations. Son cœur lui criait de s'ouvrir à celui qu'il aimait depuis trop longtemps en secret. Malgré tout, Shiryu n'avait pas la spontanéité de l'italien et il se savait incapable de se déclarer au risque de se voir rejeter. Peut-être était-ce du à l'enseignement de son maitre qui l'avait éduquer dans une trop grande sagesse philosophique. Peut-être n'était-ce pas dans son caractère. Peut-être... peut-être tout simplement était-il lâche. Il avait peur. Peur de souffrir. Peur de ne même plus avoir la possibilité de rester auprès de son bien-aimé. Pourtant, le Cancer avait instillé la graine de l'espoir en lui et celle ci grandissait sans que Shiryu puisse y faire quelque chose. Il voulait croire malgré ses doutes que peut-être...

Il faisait plutôt bon ce soir là et Shun se sentit de nouveau plus apaisé. Il poussa un petit soupir tout en regardant Shiryu en coin. Il s'apprêtait à lui parler quand ce dernier s'arrêta soudainement pour prendre délicatement sa main fine et plonger un regard troublé dans le sien que jamais Andromède ne lui avait vu.

« Shun ... » commença Shiryu, cherchant au plus profond de lui le courage de continuer.

C'était maintenant ou jamais. Les mots de Masque de Mort résonnaient dans son esprits et le portaient à tenter sa chance.

« Je voudrais tant avoir le pouvoir d'arranger les choses entre Ikki et Hyoga pour que tu redeviennes celui que tu étais avant. J'aimerais tant te voir sourire à nouveau et rire avec insouciance comme tu le faisais avant.... Mais je ne le peux pas malgré toute ma volonté. Cela me fait si mal de te voir dans cet état et pourtant si tu... Je... »

Par Athéna ! C'était si dur à avouer. Il serra plus fort la main du Japonais entre les siennes, puisant au fond de lui le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à l'homme qu'il aimait.

Shun ne s'attendait nullement à se sentir aussi touché par les paroles du jeune homme. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer et ses yeux se troubler… Shiryu était juste touchant et semblait ressentir beaucoup de choses pour lui… Il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était avec tous ses sentiments… Il était très attaché à Shiryu… Très… Le moment sembla devenir encore plus intense, Shun se sentait vaciller de minute en minute, son cœur battait la chamade et il attendait la suite presque avec appréhension si ce n'est avec impatience.

« Shun, je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra pour Ikki et Hyoga mais ta vie ne s'arrête pas à eux. Tu as le droit au bonheur toi aussi et je ... je voudrais contribuer à te l'apporter. Shun ... je t'.... »

De violents éclats de voix se firent soudain entendre et ils tournèrent la tête en direction du temple du Pope pour en voir sortir Hyoga en courant et de toute évidence en pleurs. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que déjà ce dernier se faisait rattraper par Camus qui l'entraina à l'intérieur par une autre porte.

Repoussant les interrogations pour plus tard, Shiryu avait conscience de la présence de Shun à ses côtés. Il avait lâché sa main en entendant le remue-ménage et n'osait à présent plus le regarder en face. Avait-il compris ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire avant qu'ils ne soient interrompus ? Shiryu regrettait à présent de s'être déclaré. Shun allait le repousser gentiment ou peut-être ferait-il comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Le chinois appréhendait la suite et n'osait plus bouger dans l'attente de la sentence. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, se répercutant contre ses tempes, dans ses oreilles. L'attente était insupportable et l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son coup de plus en plus tentante.

Un silence pesant s'installa soudainement sur les jardins… Shun se retourna vers Shiryu et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Ne venait-il pas de dire qu'il… Qu'il quoi ?! Shun n'était même pas sur de ce qu'il avait entendu ! La situation devenait si… compliquée soudainement ! Mais Aphrodite lui avait pourtant bien fait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus se laisser aller !

« Shiryu… Je… Je crois que je ressens plus que de l'amitié pour toi… Je… Je ne suis pas vraiment sur… Tu as toujours été là pour moi… Tu es la personne qui me comprend le mieux… Merci beaucoup… »

Shun reprit la main du jeune dans la sienne mais ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire de plus. Il était un peu perdu dans tout ça.

« On devrait peut-être rentrer… Tous les deux non ? »

Pourquoi donc est-ce que c'était aussi difficile soudainement ?

« Ne me laisse pas Shiryu…. »

C'est finalement de lui que Shun avait besoin, seulement de lui…

Il avait besoin de lui. Shun avait besoin de lui ! Il ne voulait pas qu'il le laisse ! Si en soit ces quelques mots ne faisaient que refléter leur quotidien, la manière dont Shun les avait prononcés signifiait bien plus qu'un simple attachement au soutien et à l'amitié que lui procurait Shiryu. Shun n'était pas sur de savoir ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour lui mais Shiryu ne s'y trompait pas. Le jeune japonais était d'une honnêteté touchante, comme d'habitude et, le fait même qu'il soit incertain sur ses sentiments prouvait leur existence. Shun était bien trop franc pour hésiter dans ses démonstrations affectives purement amicales, fraternelles ou bien uniquement sexuelles comme cela avait été le cas après leur résurrection lorsqu'Andromède s'était mis à collectionner ses amants.

Shiryu sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur. Shun l'aimait, même s'il n'en avait pas encore totalement conscience parce que trop perdu face aux évènements de ces derniers mois. Le chinois n'allait certes pas lui en tenir rigueur, lui même reconnaissant avoir été grandement perturbé et attristé par la séparation douloureuse de leurs amis, leurs frères, et par la profonde dépression de l'homme qu'il aimait. Aussi était-il conscient, plus que quiconque, des doutes que pouvait avoir le jeune homme face à un sentiment qu'il devait certainement ressentir pour la première fois malgré ses nombreuses aventures amoureuses.

Shiryu serra tendrement la main qui avait pris la sienne avant d'attirer doucement Andromède dans ses bras. La joie qui explosait en lui était si intense qu'il était incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Il ne pouvait que montrer son bonheur par des gestes et c'est lentement qu'il souleva le menton du jeune Bronze, plongeant son regard dans le sien, y faisant passer tout son amour avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il se contenta d'effleurer chastement les lèvres rosées, émerveillé par leur douceur, et s'écartant légèrement, il plongea dans son cou, s'enivrant du parfum des boucles vertes, de cette peau satinée qui l'attirait irrémédiablement. Il voulait la découvrir, la gouter... Au prix d'un énorme effort sur lui même, Shiryu se maitrisa. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser libre cours à ses désirs. Shun était perdu dans le tumulte de ses sentiments qui se bousculaient dans son cœur et Shiryu se devait de l'aider, de le soutenir. Plus que jamais, Shun avait besoin de lui.

« Je ne te laisserai pas Shun. Ni maintenant ni jamais. Prend tout le temps qu'il te faudra. Je resterai à tes côtés pour continuer à te soutenir et à t'aimer. Je t'aime Shun. Viens, rentrons tous les deux. »

Comment résister à ses yeux perdus qui montraient tant de reconnaissance mais aussi le fond même de son âme ? Shiryu lui n'y était pas arrivé et n'y arriverait probablement jamais. Passant son bras autour de sa taille, le chinois entraina Andromède en direction du chemin du zodiaque. Un sourire d'apaisement se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il était convaincu des sentiments de Shun à son égard. A présent, il fallait juste du temps au frère d'Ikki pour les assimiler à son tour.

Ho oui, Shun avait besoin de Shiryu et de ça, il en était certain ! Il ne savait pas encore vraiment ce que son cœur ressentait pour le dragon, à vrai dire, Aphrodite lui avait peut-être fait ouvrir les yeux mais ne lui avait pas dit comment se dépatouiller avec ce qu'il ressentait ! Il allait sans doute avoir besoin de temps pour démêler tout ça mais une chose était certaine, Andromède ne voulait pas se faire abandonner par son compagnon, il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul et encore moins loin de Shiryu !

Shun ne savait réellement pas comment exprimer ce qu'il éprouvait en cet instant. Shiryu avait su le rassurer, lui faire plaisir, l'empêcher de faire des bêtises. Il avait toujours eu la patience de l'écouter, de le consoler, c'était la personne dont il était le plus proche et la personne avec qui il n'avait jamais eu envie de s'envoyer en l'air comme ça, sans rien derrière. Il n'aurait de toute façon jamais pu le faire, ne voulant pas du tout blesser Shiryu. Il le lui avait d'ailleurs fait sous-entendre une fois ou deux… Mais maintenant, c'était du passé, plus rien ne comptait, ils avaient passé un nouveau cap.

Shiryu serra sa main dans la sienne et plongea son regard dans le sien avant de se rapprocher de lui… Shun ferma les yeux mais ce ne fut qu'un effleurement qui lui donna un long frisson le long du corps, lui collant la chair de poule. C'était tellement agréable ce simple contact ! Du coup, il se laissa entraîner vers la maison avec un sourire un peu idiot, appuyé contre le dragon, des étoiles plein les yeux… Il commençait à voir qu'il avait en effet le droit de vivre, même si ça le chamboulait beaucoup…

A suivre …


	3. Chapter 3

_Petit résumé : _

_  
Shun est un jeune homme extraverti depuis la fin des guerres et surtout depuis qu'il a demandé à Aphrodite de lui faire son éducation sexuelle..._

_Il change de partenaires comme de chemises, au grand détriment de Shiryu qui, secrètement amoureux de lui, n'en montre rien._

_  
A la suite de la fuite de Hyoga et surtout du désespoir de son frère qui est allé s'isoler sur Death Queen Island, Shun devient subitement studieux, s'enfermant dans ses livres de cours et ignorant ses amants._

_  
Shiryu se fait beaucoup de soucis par rapport au brusque changement de comportement du jeune japonais mais ne pose pas de questions, le laissant venir à lui s'il en ressent le besoin._

_  
Le but est donc de raconter ce qu'il se passe pendant la crise Hyoga/Ikki et de raconter la relation Shun/Shiryu._

_Le tout a été fait à l'origine sous forme de rp avec l'inestimable participation de, __**Pau**__, que je tiens à remercier pour son aide et son enthousiasme. Je l'ai ensuite remanié pour en faire une fic parallèle à __**Vengeance.**_

_  
Cette fic est dédiée à Frasyl. Merci à toi pour ton soutien et ta fidélité._

_Comme d'habitude, les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada. Attention Lemon à la fin._

oOo

Quelques jours plus tard, Shun n'avait pas oublié la soirée qu'il avait passée avec Shiryu. Il se sentait d'ailleurs beaucoup mieux. Il avait repris le chemin de l'école, il travaillait moins et surtout… surtout il avait appris qu'Ikki et Hyoga avaient parlé ensemble. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour redonner un peu de joie dans le cœur de l'adolescent !

« Shiryu ! Tu es là ? Je suis rentré ! »

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment reparlé de la soirée, se contentant de vivre comme toujours tous les deux. Ce soir, le jeune homme devait annoncer la fête qu'il y avait annuellement à son école. Il voulait même lui proposer de venir avec lui. Peut-être pour déclencher autre chose…

Shiryu était confortablement assis sur le canapé du salon, un livre entre les mains. Cependant, cela faisait bien 1 heure qu'il l'avait ouvert et il n'avait toujours pas tourné une seule page. A vrai dire, il n'avait même pas lu un seul mot de l'ouvrage... enfin si peut-être le premier mais il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Shun, l'homme à qui il avait déclaré son amour le soir de la fête annuelle du Sanctuaire. Certes, la soirée s'était plutôt bien terminée. Il avait la certitude que ses sentiments étaient partagés, même s'il fallait laisser un peu de temps au japonais pour qu'il en soit lui aussi conscient, et leur retour à la maison s'était fait dans une complicité nouvelle. Ils s'étaient tout naturellement endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans le même lit, sagement et partageaient depuis la même chambre. Shiryu appréciait ce rapprochement et n'en demandait pas plus pour le moment. Il avait promis de laisser tout le temps qu'il faudrait à Shun et ne reviendrait pas sur sa promesse. Et puis, l'avoir dans ses bras toutes les nuits était déjà beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait osé imaginer quelques jours plus tôt. Et même si le reste du temps ils n'avaient pas changé d'attitude l'un envers l'autre, Shiryu était heureux.

"Dans le salon ! "cria t-il en entendant Shun l'appeler.

Son regard s'illumina instantanément en voyant apparaitre l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Il ne se lassait pas de l'admirer, le couvant discrètement du regard. Il se leva et s'approcha d'Andromède pour lui déposer un baiser léger sur les lèvres. Il n'essayait jamais d'approfondir le contact, craignant de brusquer le japonais par son impatience. Il avait donc pris l'habitude de l'embrasser chastement lorsqu'il rentrait ou pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, remerciant intérieurement son maitre pour la maitrise qu'il lui avait inculquée.

" As-tu passé une bonne journée ? Que veux-tu manger ce soir ? "

Depuis la soirée annuelle du Sanctuaire, Shun avait commencé à reprendre goût à la vie et Shiryu n'y était pas pour rien non plus. Il fallait dire que la soirée s'était merveilleusement bien terminée et, même si Andromède était toujours très indécis sur ses sentiments envers le chinois, il se sentait de plus en plus proche de lui, qu'il ne considérait plus comme un simple ami, et aimait passer tout son temps avec lui. Il était fini le temps où le jeune homme restait enfermé dans sa chambre, le nez plongé dans ses bouquins. Ho, il n'en oubliait pas ses cours, mais ces derniers jours, Shun restait de plus en plus souvent dans la même pièce que Shiryu, simplement pour être près de lui.

Souriant à son compagnon, Shun posa son sac près de la porte et fut encore une fois surpris du petit baiser devenu pourtant habituel du chinois. Jamais Shiryu n'avait cherché à avoir plus, tout comme quand ils dormaient ensemble… C'était assez déstabilisant pour Andromède qui avait plus l'habitude de passer rapidement à l'acte, mais lui non plus ne voulait rien presser. Il rougit mais sourit encore plus largement et prit la main de son compagnon pour aller s'asseoir dans le canapé, virant rapidement ses chaussures.

« Oui, oui, j'ai passé une très bonne journée… Enfin de cours hein… Mais je n'ai pas très faim ! » grimaça un peu le jeune homme.

Voilà une chose qui avait quand même du mal à revenir dans l'ordre.

« Mais si tu me fais tes raviolis, je promet de manger ! »

C'était la seule chose que Shun pouvait manger sans faim ces derniers temps. Ho oui, Shun faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour redevenir le jeune homme enjoué qu'il avait toujours été mais il avait encore du mal avec certains points, comme manger… Mais, les raviolis du chinois étaient justes merveilleusement bon ! Mais il ne laissa pas le temps à Shiryu de se lever pour aller dans la cuisine. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et se rapprocha un peu de lui, plongeant son regard dans celui de son compagnon.

« Tu sais, samedi il y a la soirée organisée par la fac… Tu sais, la fête annuelle… Je… je voulais savoir si… Enfin… Si tu avais envie de venir avec moi… Je te présenterai tous mes copains et puis on passera un bon moment non ? »

Shun espérait vraiment que le dragon allait accepter. Il avait très envie d'aller s'amuser à cette soirée, de pouvoir se détendre et faire un break total… Mais pas tout seul…

Shiryu sourit tendrement à Shun. Il était vraiment adorablement craquant quand il rougissait de la sorte. Il appréciait grandement les efforts que ce dernier faisait, notamment au niveau de son appétit. Si avant, le japonais sautait les repas sans s'en soucier, il ne le faisait plus à condition que Shiryu lui prépare toujours le même plat. Le Dragon ne rechignait pas, trop conscient de la volonté du jeune homme à lui faire plaisir. Et au moins mangeait-il quelque chose. Il fut surpris de sentir la main de Shun le retenir.

Il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Shun l'invitait à la fête annuelle de sa fac ! Il voulait le présenter à ses camarades ! Il se retint de justesse de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer à l'étouffer tant son bonheur était immense. Il se contenta de se pencher en avant pour effleurer ses lèvres avant de se redresser et de lui serrer tendrement la main.

" Cela me ferait très plaisir de t'y accompagner. "

« C'est vrai ?! » demanda Shun d'une toute petite voix, très heureux que son compagnon accepte de venir avec lui.

Il sourit donc amoureusement et passa sa main dans les cheveux ébène. La réaction du Dragon gonflait son cœur de joie.

Shiryu se pencha à nouveau, posant son front contre celui de Shun tout en gardant sa main prisonnière de la sienne. Il était vraiment heureux et souhaitait presque que cet instant dure toujours.

" Je t'aime Shun. " murmura t-il simplement, faisant rougir le japonais.

Il ne lui avait pas redit ces mots depuis la fête du Sanctuaire, préférant laisser le temps à Shun de faire le point sur ses propres sentiments sans être influencé.

« Je suis heureux quand tu me dis ça… »

Shun n'arrivait pas encore à exprimer ces sentiments qu'il avait toujours du mal à analyser. Il aimait Shiryu, il commençait à en être de plus en plus certain, pourtant ça restait encore un peu embrouillé.

Mais ce soir, la joie du chinois était si intense qu'il avait eu besoin de les dire à nouveau. Lentement, il captura une nouvelle fois les lèvres tendres d'Andromède et, pour la première fois, approfondit le baiser, envahissant sa bouche de sa langue qui glissait contre sa jumelle et s'émerveillant de sentir une réponse en retour.

Leur échange se fit plus langoureux, plus affamé. Ils avaient faim l'un de l'autre et Shiryu bascula doucement Shun sur le canapé, le couvrant de son propre corps, sans lâcher ses lèvres. Il sentait le désir monter en lui tout comme il sentait le corps du jeune homme frémir sous lui, électrisant ses sens. Il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas céder à ce feu qui le brulait. Il s'était promis de ne pas brusquer Shun. Il voulait que leur première fois se fasse dans l'amour reconnu et accepté des deux côtés. A regret, il rompit le baiser et se redressa lentement, le regard noyé de désir inassouvi.

" Tu ne voulais pas manger des raviolis ? "

Et après un clin d'œil complice au japonais, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, flottant sur un petit nuage rose dont les chaines le caressaient impudiquement, le soumettant à une véritable torture.

Shun s'était laissé aller à cette étreinte nouvelle, répondant doucement mais surement au baiser du dragon. Leur échange s'était vite fait langoureux et, les mains sur les hanches de son compagnon, le jeune homme avait senti un certain désir commencer à s'emparer de lui tandis que son sang se faisait plus brûlant, que son cœur se mettait à batte plus vite encore et que sa respiration s'accélérait. Il avait passé ses mains sous le haut de Shiryu et serait bien allé se promener plus bas si le chinois ne s'était doucement redressé, un trouble identique au sien luisant au fond de ses prunelles assombries par le désir.

« Des raviolis…. Ha oui… Des raviolis… »

Shun était sur un petit nuage, bien loin, loiiiin au dessus de la terre. Il ne bougea d'ailleurs pas d'un millimètre quand Shiryu le quitta et ferma les yeux, essayant de se reprendre un minimum. Mon dieu, il devait se calmer là, sinon les raviolis passeraient à la trappe…

« Je… Je vais me rafraîchir et je viens t'aider ! »

Shun avait eut beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à redescendre sur terre après le baiser sulfureux qu'il venait d'échanger avec Shiryu ! Il était resté pantelant un instant sur le canapé, en oubliant les raviolis qu'il avait demandé à son compagnon pour se remplir le ventre… D'ailleurs, il n'y pensait plus à son ventre mais plus aux lèvres de Shiryu, à ses mains, à son corps sur le sien… Oui, une bonne douche froide, très froide !

Sitôt à l'abri dans la cuisine, le Chinois s'accorda quelques minutes pour se remettre de ses émotions, les deux mains posées sur le rebord du plan de travail. Son corps tout entier frémissait encore de désir inassouvi et le rappel des mains douces de Shun sur sa peau nue n'était pas fait pour arranger sa condition mais tant pis. Il en avait tellement rêvé qu'il se demandait s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Peut-être qu'il aurait du se laisser aller à ses pulsions ? Peut-être qu'il aurait du faire l'amour à Shun ? Il avait bien senti le japonais aussi désireux de la même chose sous lui et maintenant... maintenant ...

" Maintenant,j'ai fait la meilleure chose qu'il y avait à faire ! " se convainquit-il à voix haute.

Il s'était promis de laisser du temps à Shun et c'est exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Il serait trop facile de profiter de sa faiblesse sentimentale et il le voulait entièrement, pas seulement son corps mais aussi son cœur, son esprit. Il avait déjà attendu de longues années, il pouvait encore attendre quelques semaines ou mois supplémentaires. Rasséréné par la justesse de sa décision, Shiryu s'attela enfin à la préparation du plat favori du jeune homme, l'esprit plus serein. Et heureusement car Andromède faisait justement son entrée, habillé de façon décontracté d'un short noir et d'un tee-shirt bleu nuit. Il s'approcha et se pencha au dessus de l'épaule de son compagnon.

« Ca sent bon… » soupira t-il doucement, ne sachant pas lui-même s'il parlait de la nourriture ou bien de Shiryu, rougissant d'ailleurs sans pouvoir se retenir

_" On a pas idée d'être aussi sexy ! Maitre, venez à mon aide ... "_ implora mentalement le Dragon alors qu'il s'était retourné pour contempler la vision érotique de l'homme qu'il aimait et qui se tenait innocemment trop près de lui.

Il sentait l'odeur du shampoing et une envie irrésistible de repousser les mèches humides qui venaient se coller sur son visage le saisit mais il se contint et s'obligea à fixer son attention sur les yeux verts qui le regardaient avec une lueur que le Chinois préféra ignorer. De la maitrise ! Il devait faire preuve de maitrise !

« Tu veux de l'aide ? »

" Tu peux mettre le couvert si tu veux bien. " lui répondit-il, trouvant là une excellente excuse pour l'éloigner de lui sans le blesser.

Mais comment avait donc fait Camus pour résister aussi longtemps à Milo ? Nul au Sanctuaire n'ignorait les longs mois d'attente qu'avait imposé le Verseau à son fougueux compagnon et même si, à l'époque, Shiryu n'y avait prêté que peu d'attention, trouvant même l'attitude du Français justifiée au regard du comportement passé du Scorpion, il se prenait à présent à y repenser. S'intéressant subitement à l'exploit du chevalier de la onzième maison.

Secouant ses longs cheveux sombres, il chassa ses interrogations sans réponses pour se concentrer sur sa casserole. Cependant, son esprit n'était pas tout à fait présent, les images des longues jambes nues d'Andromède défilant devant ses yeux. Qu'il serait bon de les sentir se nouer autour de sa taille tandis qu'il s'installerait entre elles... STOP ! Pause ! Mais que lui arrivait-il de fantasmer à ce point tout éveillé ?! Serait-ce la fréquentation de Kanon, Milo, Angelo ou encore Ikki qui déteignait sur lui ? Inspirant profondément, il retira la casserole du feu. Il devait calmer ses hormones.

" C'est prêt ! "

Andromède avait profité de mettre la table pour respirer un bon coup et se calmer un peu. Mon dieu, mon dieu ! Il allait craquer à ce rythme là, il ne pourrait pas se retenir de se jeter sur le dragon pour lui demander de lui faire l'amour ! Mais tout cela ne l'aidait pas du tout à faire le point sur les sentiments qu'il avait à l'égard du chinois…

_« Par Athéna, mais comment je vais tenir… »__  
_  
Shun fut sorti de ses pensées par les paroles de Shiryu et allait se mettre à table quand soudainement il se redressa, sentant deux cosmos très connus ! Au même moment, des coups furent frappés à la porte. Shun s'était déjà précipité pour ouvrir, ayant reconnu les auras de son frère et de Hyoga qui se tenait, mains dans la main, devant la porte.

« Bonsoir ! Entrez ! »

Shun revint à la cuisine et sourit à Shiryu.

« On peut rajouter deux couverts ? Il y en aura assez ? Hyoga et Ikki viennent d'arriver ! »

Andromède se sentait comme une véritable pile électrique soudainement, heureux de retrouver les deux personnes les plus chères à son cœur avec Shiryu… Et les voir réunis tous les deux, chez eux, ça ne pouvait que le réjouir un peu plus.

« Asseyez vous ! Vous allez voir, les raviolis de Shiryu sont délicieux !! »

Shiryu avait lui aussi reconnu les cosmos familier de ceux qu'il avait toujours considéré comme ses frères et s'empressa de refaire une autre fournée de raviolis, se doutant que Shun les inviterait à rester pour le diner. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas surpris lorsque le japonais refit irruption dans la cuisine après avoir installé Hyoga et Ikki au salon.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je me doutais que tu voudrais les garder pour manger, je refais d'autres raviolis. Le temps de prendre l'apéritif et ce sera prêt. " rassura t-il Andromède avec un sourire sincère.

« Merci beaucoup Shiryu et désolé pour notre soirée… »

Ce dernier lui sauta au cou pour plaquer un baiser sonore de remerciement sur sa joue avant de retourner au salon. Shiryu resta un instant immobile, sa main s'était levé inconsciemment jusqu'à son visage et ses doigts effleuraient l'endroit où Shun l'avait embrassé. Il avait encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes et bénissait Hyoga et Ikki d'être arrivés à l'improviste. Il doutait qu'il aurait pu résister à Andromède ce soir et le désir à peine voilé qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux ne l'avait pas rassuré. Pourtant, il devait absolument résister à l'appel de ce corps dont il rêvait pourtant éveillé. Il savait que le jeune homme était toujours indécis sur ses sentiments envers lui et lui, Shiryu, ne voulait pas d'une simple relation sexuelle. Il avait pourtant la certitude de l'amour que lui portait Andromède mais ce dernier était encore trop perturbé, trop peu sur de lui pour l'accepter. Il attendrait donc. Il le lui avait promis.

Sortant de ces pensées, il prépara rapidement quelques amuses gueule et rejoignit les autres au salon, non sans s'être assuré auparavant que la cuisson des raviolis se déroulait bien.

" Hyoga ! Ikki ! Je suis content de vous voir ! Ne deviez vous pas vous accorder quelques semaines de tranquillité rien que tous les deux ? "

" Et bien en fait, nous avions pensé à vous inviter à venir prendre un peu de vacances avec nous. Après tout, on vous a tellement inquiété et fait du mal sans le vouloir que se retrouver tous les quatre serait une bonne idée non ? " expliqua le Cygne, tout en échangeant un regard de connivence avec Ikki.

Shiryu suspendit brièvement son geste dans le service d'une vodka orange pour le Russe avant de se ressaisir rapidement et de lancer un regard en coin à Shun. Il pensait que le jeune homme sauterait sur l'idée à pieds joints, trop content de passer quelques jours rien qu'avec son frère et les deux personnes qu'il affectionnait le plus au monde. Cependant, Shiryu était indécis. Shun et lui s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps et il ne savait pas s'ils ne devraient pas plutôt continuer dans la routine rassurante qu'ils avaient instaurée.

D'un autre côté, son désir pour le jeune japonais devenait de plus en plus difficile à maitriser et si Shun s'y mettait aussi, il était évident qu'il ne pourrait jamais résister longtemps. En fin de compte, c'était peut-être une bonne idée. Shun ne pourrait que se retrouver lui-même, entouré de son frère et de Hyoga. Oui. C'était certainement la meilleure solution et surtout la plus raisonnable pour tenir sa promesse sans faiblir. De plus, il aurait une excellente excuse pour faire chambre à part, la proximité d'Andromède devenant de plus en plus torturante avec les rêves qu'il faisait lui-même sur le jeune homme.

" Et puis Camus nous autorise à habiter l'Isba le temps que l'on voudra. Hyoga voudrait aller se recueillir à l'endroit où est sa mère." ajouta Ikki en explication à la mine surprise de son petit frère.

Bon, ce n'était pas que le froid sibérien l'enchantait pour passer des vacances mais au moins cela calmerait les ardeurs de tout le monde, enfin surtout celles de Shun et les siennes. _"Oh noooon !! "_ Il n'y avait que 2 chambres à l'Isba. Et avec un froid pareil, nul doute que Shun allait se coller étroitement à lui, frileux comme il était.

----------------------

Ce dernier s'en était un peu voulu d'imposer Ikki et Hyoga pour le diner mais pour le moment… il avait besoin de les voir. Il était d'ailleurs assis en face du Russe et du Japonais, les dévorant des yeux et souriant devant leurs mains liées. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient réconciliés et ça faisait très plaisir à Andromède qui se sentait soulagé, qui se sentait vraiment beaucoup mieux… Même si le chinois y était aussi pour beaucoup.

« Prendre des vacances ensembles… »

Shun se mordilla la lèvre et regarda Shiryu en coin. Il se retrouvait soudainement en face d'un très gros dilemme. Il est vrai que se retrouver avec ses deux frères lui ferait beaucoup de bien. Il avait tellement souffert de les voir se disputer, se déchirer, de les savoir loin de lui qu'il avait très envie de profiter de leur présence au maximum et partir en vacances avec eux était un présent qui serait le plus beau pour le petit cœur meurtri d'Andromède. Mais voilà, d'un autre côté, il y avait Shiryu et la complicité qui s'était installé avec le jeune homme. Pouvait-il vraiment décider de tout claquer, de tout casser pour passer du temps avec ses frères… Shun ne savait pas…

« Et bien… Vous ne voulez pas profiter d'un peu de temps tous les deux ? » osa demander Andromède d'une toute petite voix, passant sa main dans ses cheveux et prenant son verre d'apéritif pour se donner contenance.

Il ne fit pas vraiment attention au regard étonné de Hyoga ni à celui compréhensif d'Ikki qui resserra ses doigts autour de son homme, lui signifiant qu'il lui expliquerait tout ça après !

« Et bien, nous comptons nous installer à l'Isba pour quelques semaines… Mais vous pouvez venir quelque temps. »

Hyoga ne quittait plus les deux jeunes hommes des yeux. Il était en train de comprendre que quelque chose se passait entre Shiryu et Shun mais il n'arrivait pas encore à savoir quoi et ça le chiffonnait pas mal.

« Hé bien… Je… Ca aurait été avec plaisir mais… mais je ne pense pas qu'on va venir… J'ai des examens et puis… Et puis vous devez en profiter tous les deux. Vous aussi vous avez beaucoup souffert. »

Tout le monde sembla très étonné de la réaction de Shun. Ce dernier passa sa main dans ses cheveux et détourna les yeux, finissant son verre avant de se lever soudainement.

« Bon, je vais mettre la table ! Il ne faudrait pas manger brûlé ! »

Il fuyait lâchement mais… il n'avait pas spécialement envie de s'étendre sur ce qu'il ressentait pour le moment et le regard inquisiteur que lui lançaient son frère le prévenait qu'il devrait donner des explications tôt ou tard. Et bien plutôt tard que tôt! Il n'avait rien dit quant à sa relation avec Shiryu, encore moins sur les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour son compagnon… Andromède avait un peu honte de son attitude, lui qui était d'ordinaire si franc, si joyeux à l'idée de passer du temps avec sa famille… Shun avait horriblement menti. Lui qui aurait sauté de joie quelques semaines plus tôt de pouvoir passer du temps avec Ikki et Hyoga venait de refuser de passer des vacances avec eux. Il leur avait menti…

Des examens ? Aurait-il compris de travers les paroles de Shun ? Il lui semblait pourtant bien à Shiryu que le jeune homme venait tout juste de passer le dernier et d'ailleurs, la fête annuelle annonçant la fin des cours et des examens devait avoir lieu bientôt. Il darda un regard pensif sur le japonais. Pourquoi avait-il menti ? Serait-ce possible qu'il préféra rester seul avec lui ? Qu'il soit enfin sur de ses sentiments ? Un tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, pourtant Shiryu ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta d'acquiescer sous le regard inquisiteur du Cygne. Il aurait bien l'occasion d'avoir des éclaircissements plus tard. Et tandis que son cœur se gonflait d'espoir, Shiryu proposa de passer à table.

oOo

Le chinois referma la porte sur Hyoga et Ikki et se tourna vers Shun, le regard interrogateur. La soirée s'était déroulée dans une ambiance joyeuse, chacun étant heureux de se retrouver comme avant mais, plus que tout, c'était le bonheur du Cygne et du Phénix qui faisait plaisir à voir. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés et il était flagrant de constater que leur amour n'avait pas faibli. Au contraire, il était sorti grandi de l'épreuve qu'ils avaient traversée. Tous deux louaient Camus pour son aide précieuse et ne tarissaient plus d'éloges pour son sens de l'observation et de la déduction.

" Pourquoi leur as tu dit que tu avais encore des examens à passer ? Tu n'avais pas envie d'y aller ? " demanda t-il à Shun, ayant finalement opté pour une approche directe.

Face au mutisme embarrassé du jeune homme, Shiryu franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Il caressa tendrement sa joue avant de lui relever le visage. Shun n'avait plus rien de celui qui était si sur de son charme et dont la sexualité débordante lui faisait collectionner les amants. L'homme qu'il avait en face de lui paraissait si innocent, si pur, presque fragile alors que le Dragon savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait rien de plus faux, la force d'Andromède n'étant plus à démontrer. A cet instant précis, Shiryu se dit qu'il était vraiment trop craquant et devait puiser dans toute sa volonté pour ne pas le soulever immédiatement et le porter jusqu'à son lit, pire... il pourrait presque lui faire l'amour là maintenant, ici même s'il ne se retenait pas.

Il inspira profondément, se contentant d'effleurer les lèvres roses, la peau fine du cou avant de déposer un léger baiser juste sous l'oreille.

" Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. " lui souffla t-il tout en gardant sa tête dans son cou, se délectant du parfum du japonais.

Shun ferma les yeux et rougit un peu… Il allait devoir enfin dire ce qu'il ressentait, enfin faire face à ses sentiments. Ca n'était pas très facile pour lui, beaucoup plus habitué à avoir des relations sans lendemain, basé simplement sur le sexe… N'avait-il pas été ainsi depuis la fin des guerres ? Une personne à la sexualité débridée, extrêmement libéré dans ce domaine… Mais là, il semblait bien différent, lui-même le sentait ! Jamais il n'aurait réagi ainsi avant…

Sentir ce corps frémissant contre le sien mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve, pourtant, Shiryu ne fit pas un geste déplacé. Peut-être était ce le moment pour Shun de faire face à ses sentiments pour lui... peut-être s'était-il enfin décidé. Shiryu ne bougeait pas, laissant l'initiative à Shun. Il devait le laisser venir à lui, même si ça devait lui couter toute son énergie pour réfréner ses pulsions.

« Hmm… Et bien, ils ont besoin de se retrouver tous les deux et puis… » tenta Shun avant de réaliser que Shiryu ne le laisserait pas fuir, pas cette fois.

Il déglutit et ferma les yeux, passant finalement ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon, se collant un peu plus contre lui, appréhendant légèrement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire…

« Je ne voulais pas y aller… Je voulais rester avec toi. Je… je veux rester seul avec toi… Parce que… Parce que je t'aime. »

Shun trembla un instant, se sentant presque fébrile de dire ces mots là, ceux qui venaient du fin fond de son cœur, ceux qu'il aurait du dire depuis des jours et des jours.

« Je veux juste qu'on reste tous les deux… »

Shun soupira, son visage caché dans le cou de Shiryu, la respiration un peu rapide, le cœur battant la chamade ! Il se sentait soudainement… tellement heureux d'avoir pu dire tout ça ! C'est comme s'il se sentait libéré de quelque chose… Il aurait du se libérer plus tôt, il aurait du se laisser aller plus vite. Mais il avait peur quand même, peur de ce qui pourrait se passer maintenant, peur de la réaction du chinois même s'il connaissait ses sentiments pour lui.

« Et puis… J'ai envie… Tu vois… »

Ho oui, il avait envie du dragon ! Mais même là, il se sentait intimidé. Jamais il n'avait été aussi peu direct, aussi hésitant, aussi… pur et innocent… Tout ce qu'il n'était finalement pas. Voilà qu'il s'en sentait tout ému, tout fébrile même et c'était une situation qu'il avait encore du mal à vivre ! C'était tellement différent du Shun qu'il avait montré à tout le monde, le Shun dépravé, libéré de toute pudeur et de toute retenue avait finalement refait place au Shun un peu timide, plus réservé, plus sage… Comme quoi, sa véritable nature avait été profondément chamboulé par tout ce qu'il avait vécu, par tout ce qui s'était passé et elle refaisait soudainement surface.

Shiryu était resté muet sous le coup de la révélation tant attendue. Il n'avait pu articuler un seul mot et son cœur, résonnant dans sa poitrine, semblait vouloir en sortir tant il battait la chamade. Shun s'était enfin déclaré. Il n'osait presque pas y croire, pourtant le regard fébrile du jeune homme ainsi que ses tremblements légers ne le trompaient pas. C'était étonnant, voire déstabilisant pour Shiryu, de voir Shun aussi peu sur de lui, aussi embarrassé, aussi troublé. Il n'en était que plus désirable et, l'entendre justement avouer son désir électrisa subitement le Chinois qui se retint de justesse de se jeter sur lui.

Cependant, il doutait de pouvoir se maitriser encore bien longtemps après avoir entendu les paroles timides de l'homme dont il était éperdument amoureux lui même. Tendrement, il l'enlaça un peu plus étroitement, serrant son corps fin contre le sien, lui faisant sentir son propre désir comme en réponse à son aveu.

" Je t'aime tellement Shun... je veux te rendre heureux, te faire découvrir combien ce sentiment est merveilleux... et ... moi aussi... j'ai envie de toi. Je veux te faire l'amour, te montrer à quel point je t'aime. "

Caché dans le cou de son compagnon, le japonais poussa un soupir de soulagement et se détendit légèrement, cessant un peu de trembler.

« Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça représente pour moi. C'est… Ca me fait trembler tout ça… Comme si… Comme si je ne l'avais jamais fait… C'est idiot… » pouffa un peu Shun, aussi nerveux que s'il s'agissait de son premier rendez-vous amoureux.

« Je serais toujours là pour toi, Shun. »

Se reculant légèrement, Shiryu plongea son regard brulant dans celui non moins enfiévré du jeune homme avant de s'emparer des lèvres offertes. Elles n'opposèrent aucune résistance, s'ouvrant d'elles même pour laisser une langue curieuse envahir l'intimité buccale. Avec sensualité, elle s'enroula autour de sa jumelle, la caressant, la taquinant. Leur baiser n'avait plus rien de chaste, gentil, même s'il conservait sa douceur… Non, cette fois, il était le reflet du désir qui coulait comme de la lave dans leurs veines. Shiryu sentait monter son désir, le creux de ses reins s'enflammait, son bas ventre se tendait. Il était à la limite de se laisser submerger par l'excitation que provoquait les petits soupirs de bien être poussés par Andromède alors que sa langue s'enroulait autour de celle du dragon, encore et encore...

Il se détacha des lèvres gonflées à regret, se concentrant sur le visage aimé, la peau tendre du cou, tout en récupérant son souffle. Bien qu'il savait que Shun n'était pas un novice vu le nombre d'aventures qu'il avait déjà eu, Shiryu ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris par la sensualité que le japonais mettait dans ses baisers. Si le manque d'air ne s'était pas fait sentir il n'aurait certainement pas pu se retenir et aurait pris son plaisir rien qu'en l'embrassant.

" Tu vas me rendre fou... " murmura t-il tout contre son oreille alors qu'il en mordillait le lobe.

Le long frisson qui parcourut alors le corps du jeune homme n'échappa pas au Chinois et il s'appliqua consciencieusement à attiser l'excitation d'Andromède en s'attaquant à la zone sensible qu'était la clavicule pendant que ses mains descendaient lentement sur ses flancs et se glissaient sous l'élastique du short. Doucement il lui caressa les hanches, l'obligeant imperceptiblement à se plaquer un peu plus à lui. Il voulait prendre son temps, il ne voulait rien brusquer. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps ce moment qu'il souhaitait en profiter au maximum cependant, l'incendie qui s'était déclaré dans ses reins menaçait de se répandre à tout instant sans aucune possibilité de l'arrêter.

Son désir était bien trop pressant et, à en croire les tremblements ininterrompus de Shun, ce dernier paraissait dans le même état que lui. Cédant alors à ses pulsions, il passa ses mains sous les fesses du jeune homme pour le déposer sur la table de la cuisine avant de lui retirer son short sans plus de forme. Il prit quelques secondes pour admirer le corps parfait de celui qu'il aimait, laissant son regard glisser sur la peau nue, sur le désir sans équivoque avant de remonter vers son visage. Il n'eut pas besoin de poser la moindre question, l'expression qu'affichait en cet instant Shun étant sans ambigüité quand à ce qu'il attendait lui aussi.

Shun sentait monter en lui une douce chaleur, créant des frissons dans le creux de ses reins et réveillant une certaine partie de son corps. D'ailleurs il ne semblait pas le seul dans cet état et le fit clairement comprendre à son compagnon en glissant ses mains sous le haut de son amant, les remontant sur son torse pour le caresser, pour découvrir ce corps si chaud, si rassurant.

« Fais moi l'amour Shiryu… » souffla t-il à bout de souffle, son regard brillant comme jamais, son corps tout entier tendu vers son amant…

C'est lui qui ne pourrait pas résister longtemps à ce rythme là !

A ces mots prononcés dans un souffle, le Chinois sentit son désir décupler. L'envie était si pressante, pourtant il se força à prendre le temps de préparer Shun. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, même s'il se doutait tout de même que le corps du jeune homme devait être plus qu'habitué depuis le temps. Mais Shiryu ne voulait pas penser à tous ces hommes qui l'avaient précédé et qui avait posé leurs mains sur la peau du japonais, qui l'avaient pénétré. Non, il ne voulait pas y penser, car pour lui, c'était une première fois. Il savait que Shun n'avait aimé aucun de ses précédents partenaires. Il était le premier avec qui il ferait réellement l'amour et Shiryu ne voulait retenir que cela. Il voulait laisser un souvenir impérissable de leur première fois au jeune homme.

Tout en dévorant le torse aimé de petits baisers fiévreux, il caressait le flanc de Shun avec délicatesse et douceur, comme s'il était un objet précieux à manipuler avec précaution. Et précieux, Shun l'était pour le Dragon. Il était à présent son bien le plus inestimable. En lui avouant son amour, Andromède s'était donné à lui, corps et âme et Shiryu entendait bien prendre autant soin de son corps que de son âme.

Lentement, il caressa l'intimité du japonais, guettant ses réactions, avant de finalement s'immiscer dans cet antre si chaud et si serré.

Un long spasme secoua Shun et Shiryu dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas retirer ses doigts et le prendre sur le champ tant la vision des joues rosies par le désir du japonais était érotique.

Il sentit son corps se rebeller d'une telle attente mais refoula momentanément ses ardeurs, il ne voulait pas simplement investir le corps de Shun, il voulait lui procurer du plaisir, le voir haleter sous ses attentions, il le voulait tout entier.

Il tenta d'oublier la douleur de son bas ventre en se concentrant sur les réactions du jeune homme et accentua ses caresses tout en continuant de le préparer.

"Je t'aime tant Shun." ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans les yeux émeraude.

Il était à la limite et sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus se contenir bien longtemps. Le corps de son amant était prêt à le recevoir, pourtant il hésita.

"Shun? Est-ce que je peux?" lui demanda t-il alors qu'il lui avait déjà relevé les jambes et qu'il se présentait devant l'intimité offerte du japonais.

Non, il ne voulait pas simplement le prendre comme tant d'autres, il respectait Shun et voulait que le jeune homme lui donne son accord.

oOo

Shun se sentait tellement fébrile, tellement peu sur de lui… Il n'avait jamais vraiment connu cette situation, lui qui avait toujours été finalement un peu provoquant, qui avait eu des amants à la pelle se retrouvait dans les bras du premier homme qu'il aimait vraiment, le premier homme qui faisait véritablement battre son cœur et avec qui il avait véritablement envie de faire l'amour. Etrange sentiment… Shun avait l'impression de suffoquer de bonheur, son corps tremblait de désir, d'envie, d'appréhension aussi… C'était tellement nouveau pour lui.

Shiryu était en tous les cas un homme plein d'attentions et quand il commença à le caresser, ce fut avec toute la douceur du monde, toute la tendresse dont il était capable… Andromède ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à sentir le désir grimper en lui, le faire frissonner et encore plus quand les mains de son amant se firent plus entreprenantes et s'insinuèrent dans son corps, le faisant gémir et se cambrer de pur plaisir.

« Hmm… Shiryu… »

Shun ne put s'empêcher de se jeter sur les lèvres de son amant pour réclamer un baiser à l'image du feu qui le dévorait, tout comme de son corps, brûlant ! Le jeune homme ne se maîtrisait d'ailleurs plus vraiment, se frottant contre le corps de son homme, en réclamant toujours plus alors qu'il brûlait sous la préparation douce du dragon… Mon dieu qu'il aimait cet homme !

Alors quand Shiryu lui demanda la permission de venir en lui, Shun se sentit fondre et cessa de penser… Surtout pas dans cet d'excitation ! Le jeune homme se redressa de son mieux et s'accrocha avec l'énergie du désespoir, venant nouer ses bras autour du cou de son amant, lui donnant un baiser sulfureux, rapprochant son bassin du sien en une invitation sans équivoque.

« Je t'interdis de me laisser dans cet état… parce que je… je crève d'envie que tu me prennes… »

Andromède rougit tout en souriant franchement. Il était heureux, certainement le plus heureux des hommes à cet instant précis. Il ne put que gémir de pur plaisir quand Shiryu fondit en lui… Shun n'avait jamais ressenti autant de jouissance en étant pris par un homme… Est-ce que c'était ça l'amour ?! Décupler les sensations, jusqu'à en perdre la raison ?! Sans doute et Shun ne comptait absolument plus s'en passer.

« Shiryu… Je… Je t'aime… Hmm… »**  
**  
Incapable de se retenir, le jeune homme donna un coup de reins, marquant le départ de leur première fois… Oui, leur première fois… Celle qui resterait imprimée en lettres de feu dans l'esprit de Shun !

FIN.


End file.
